Overexerted to My Delusion
by tiarakc
Summary: A stressed and overworked CEO believes that he is losing his mind when Joey is all he can think about in crude and unusual day dreams.
1. Initiation

Summary: A stressed and overworked CEO believes that he is losing his mind when Joey is all he can think about in crude and unusual day dreams. To give Seto some piece of mind, rebel Joey introduces him to an illegal drug that would help calm the overexerted business tycoon. What was supposed to be a quick fix, turns into an addiction that leads the success to crumble under pressure to protect business, education, and his little brother. Can Joey's evolving attraction and guilt turn the other around, or has Seto's life finally reached breaking point?

First and Foremost I want to say that I have been working on and off on this story for a little over a year and I hope that it shows that I'm not bullshitting on this. I want to mention that this is HEAVILY mature and there are sexual situations, heavy drug abuse, and heavy coarse language. I'm not the greatest writer, but I tried. More warnings below:

**Warnings**: MATURE. YAOI. (Seto/Joey Joey/Seto and mentions of Joey/Tristan) A bit AU, illegal drug use, underage drinking, and graphic sexual situations. Tried to keep character, but failed on some parts (okay, on most parts).

And yes, I know...I don't indent. It just looks better to me sometimes. If this is a problem, I'll gladly change, but this is fiction and I'm not getting paid for it, so I'm not too concerned.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own any of the characters and I'm not making anything off of writing this.

* * *

Sometimes I wish for falling

Wish for the release

Wish for falling through the air

To give me some relief

Because falling's not the problem

When I'm falling I'm in peace

It's only when I hit the ground

It causes all the grief

-**Florence and the Machine, **_**Falling**_

* * *

_Here I stood. _

_The wind was cool on my face as I looked down off of the bridge into the murky waters below. _

_Why was I contemplating this?_

_Never had I thought before that I would be one to consider suicide, but everything was falling apart. I was losing everything and everyone. My business was collapsing beneath me with nothing to hold me up. Mokuba was leaving. Not so much word for word, but he said that I had some issues to work out._

_What did my brother know? He was a mere child. _

_I don't hold myself responsible for this ending. He ruined everything for me. That bastard and his shit morals and values that he tried to persuade me with. _

_Why was I doing this? _

_I am so much stronger than this. I'm better than this. Maybe I can change something. Maybe I can still survive. I can be perfect again. Everything can go back to the way it was and it would be okay. _

_Wouldn't it?_

_Can it?_

_Do I want it to?_

_My heart raced as I watched the waves hitting wildly against each other. _

"_-So I'm guessing this is the part where I give you some bullshit about how you're life is too precious to waste? How everything doesn't have to be ended so short?"_

_I turned the voice behind him. There he was leaning against one of the pillars coolly smoking a cigarette. _

"_You're better than this Seto."_

"_You're dead."_

"_Nah…I could never die." His lips upturned into a cocky grin and I wanted to push him off the bridge.  
_

"_My brain is fucking with me. I know you're dead. I was there. You had no pulse. I checked."  
_

"_Oh, you mean cause of this?" He pointed at his stomach and I watched as a lonely stab wound appeared under the light of the lamp post. I watched as the blood seeped through his shirt and slowly creep from the wounds. Then my eyes lowered to the knife that was protruding from his abdomen. "You did a dirty job, Seto." He tutted mockingly as he looked down at himself. "What are the cops going to say when they see me laying dead in your kitchen chair asshole?!"_

"_Stop it! This is your fault!"_

"_My fault?!" He laughed loudly. "You have some issues that you need to sort out."_

_I ignored him. I just wanted everything back to normal. I wanted my brother back. I wanted my company to strive as it once had done before I had those fucking dirty dealings with the blonde piece of street trash that stood behind me. _

"_Is that how you think of me? "Blonde piece of street trash"?" He smirked. "You're going to have to come up with something better than that. I gave you some of the best orgasms you ever experienced in your boring ass life. Before you met me you had nothing, Seto. Do you hear me, NOTHING!"_

"_I had Mokuba."_

"_You're brother hated you! You gave him a life of loneliness. Which is just pathetic because you were the last person that was suppose to give him such a thing. He didn't deserve it Seto. He didn't deserve pain."_

_My throat began to tingle as I could feel emotions of pain bringing tears. He was the only person that I had allowed to see me cry. Not even Mokuba knew that I could even do such a thing. I wanted to be strong for him. I wanted everything for him. _

"_How could you murder someone who loved you?"_

_I shook my head. "You didn't! You insist that I'm the one spewing bullshit, but it is you!"_

"_Oh great job, Seto!" He clapped as he walked towards me. "Way to play the victim! You should win a __**fucking **__award."_

_I had to get away from this psychopath. I walked further down the bridge the sound my feet against the wood. I should just jump over. Would that get rid of him? Would that stop him from coming back?_

"_I think you should do it, babe."_

_I stopped in my track as I saw him standing in front of me, my heart in my throat. _

"_Show the world the real you Seto. Show them the coward that you really are."_

"_Fuck you."_

"_Again? Jump over bridge and you maybe able to get the chance."_

"_This is not a joke you prick."_

"_I never said it was." He looked into my eyes. "I miss you."_

_I went around him making my way further down the bridge. _

_I was losing my mind with or without the help of Joey._

* * *

Everyday was the same thing.

Work.

Eat.

Sleep.

For years the young CEO had been doing the same thing over and over. He believed he didn't need change. Everything was perfect and in order and it was the way he preferred it. He lived lavishly as a fine gentleman, as he should, head of a company that did better than most others that were run by dying old men. He was well known and it didn't matter whether he was well liked; he was rich. If he wanted love, he could buy it.

He showered in the morning beneath lukewarm water. It massaged his tense body relaxing him, which was a rarity. There wasn't a time he didn't feel the need to relax, it was just that he couldn't. There were just not enough hours in a day.

He dressed to impress in a white button down shirt and black slacks. With his hair neatly combed, he made his way down stairs to the kitchen fixing his cuffs.

"Good morning big brother!" Mokuba greeted happily as he sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal over a comic book.

"Good morning Mokuba."

"I made your coffee for you."

"Thank you." He poured himself a cup and made his way over to sit next to Mokuba. "What are you reading?"

"Captain Blastroid. He's getting ready to battle the Toxic Terminator."

Seto shook his head. He never had a chance to get into comic books as a child. Instead he was working to what he was today: The best, but one thing he loved was how his brother was able to experience his innocence. He was glad that his brother didn't have to miss out on any of his childhood.

"You know that I won't be coming to pick you up today, right?"

"Yup. Roland already told me last night before he went home. He said he was coming to pick us up a little early today because he has to run some errands."

Seto nodded taking a sip of his coffee.

"Seto, how can you drink that all the time?" Mokuba questioned.

Seto shrugged. "You get used to it."

"Taste like dirt." Mokuba took a spoonful of sugary cereal chewing loudly.

"Mmh. Mokuba, clean up your breakfast and get ready to leave."

"Yes Seto."

* * *

Roland dropped off Mokuba at school and then Seto at his high school. He had informed his boss that he would be back after school to pick him up and take him to the office. Seto nodded in understanding and stepped out of the car staring up at the school building with disdain. He was so glad that he was going to be leaving this building in a couple of months. He was now in his last year and soon he would be able to leave the ivory colored walls and never come back.

He didn't want to remember anybody. He didn't want to remember any experience he had (or lack thereof) at the pitiful excuse for a school. It seemed his brain worked ten times faster than the losers that walked in and out of the building everyday with their smiles on their faces and there stupid inane babble about the opposite sex.

He walked inside of the school and made his way to his class to sit for homeroom. Sitting in the classroom was one of the few people that Seto really despised:

Joey Wheeler.

He sat there with that stupid as grin as he talked to his asshole instigating friend, Tristan.

He didn't keep eye contact with the other two for too long, though he did find it weird for Joey to actually be on time. Any other time he was running into the classroom, breathing heavy as if he was about collapse any second looking ragged and disheveled. How could anyone walk out the house looking lumpy, frumpy and downright dumpy? Didn't the other have any shame?

He took his seat and waited for everyone else and the teacher to arrive. His eyes wandered as he tried to focus on something else.

Why did he have to waste his time with this foolishness?

"See something you like Kaiba?"

Seto focused on Joey who was looking over his shoulder with a smirk on his lips. Had Seto been staring at Joey that long and hadn't realized it?

"Trust me. You don't have anything to worry about. I'm not desperate."

"Then there are prostitutes that line the district just about every night to help you out with your problem."

"Why don't you just shut up?"

"Geez…someone pissed your coffee good sir?"

"Fuck you." Seto mumbled rolling his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked to the front of the classroom.

When Joey turned back around and started whispering to Tristan, Seto knew they were talking about him. Why they said anything about him, Seto didn't know, but apparently it seemed they were infatuated with him somehow.

Seto just wanted this class to be over so he could go to his office and get some work done.

* * *

When classes had ended for the day and Seto made his way to his locker, Joey had been standing beside waiting nonchalantly for the other. Seto couldn't believe this. What did Wheeler want?

"What?" Seto asked annoyed more than ever at the other's presence.

"I was wondering what you were doing after school."

"Like its any of your business?" Seto shoved a book inside the locker.

Joey laughed.

"I was just trying to be nice. I wanted to interest you into something since we all know you work all the time. Just from constant complaints and outbursts."

"Like what?"

"You're so uptight and you seem so stressed all the time. Its just something to help you relax. To help you release some tension."

Seto slammed his locker shut and looked at Joey.

"Seriously, Wheeler, I don't have time to deal with you or anybody else in this school. Here's a tip: you and your friends stop trying to get me to join the friendship parade. I have more important shit to deal with."

Joey stood there with a small smile on his face that Seto took for smugness.

"Don't bother me again." Seto added before storming past Joey, sure to slam his shoulder into the other as he made his way out the door and to the entrance of the school. As he walked to the car that awaited him with Roland in the driver's seat, he saw Tristan staring at him with narrowing eyes as he smoked a cigarette. Seto brushed the eerie look off as he got into the car.

"How was your day, Mr. Kaiba?"

"The usual."

"Any stops before I take you to Kaiba Corp, sir?"

"No Roland. Just straight."

Seto looked out the back window to see if Tristan was still staring. The other was too preoccupied with his arms wrapped around Joey.

* * *

Work was uneventful except for the usual and was less busy than what he thought it would be. Of course, he thought there was nothing he couldn't handle since the other had accomplished so much at such a young age.

Before he knew it, it was almost nine and it was time to head home. He knew Mokuba would be there waiting for his brother to come in the door. Mokuba would have already eaten dinner and hopefully done his homework, so Seto could tuck him in and say goodnight. Seto knew that it was unfortunate that he couldn't spend time with his little brother. Mokuba had had his share of disappointment when it came to quality time. From cancelled appointments made to go somewhere special to late nights that Seto had to spend at the office , arriving home late and finding Mokuba already in bed and asleep. Yet it seemed Mokuba forgave him. He would be upset the next morning, but he would was always happier the very same day when he got out of school to see Seto. Sometimes he would even have Roland drop him off at the office, just so he could visit and talk with him.

If Seto didn't love anyone else in the world, Mokuba was the exception.

Though the time couldn't be spent face to face, Seto would take at least a few minutes out his busy schedule to say hello and to make sure Mokuba got into the house safely, ate a quick snack, and did his homework. Just today he had the pleasure of listening to Mokuba describe what grotesque cuisine they dared serve in the cafeteria.

He walked into the house dropping his briefcase at the door and hanging his coat up on the rack.

Mokuba zoomed into the room jumping onto Seto, who barely got a hold of him.

"One of these days, I'm going to miss." Seto said.

"I'm glad you're home. I watched a little bit of television to pass the time. I waited until you could eat with me."

"What have I told you about doing that?" He frowned disappointingly putting Mokuba to his feet.

"I know, but I haven't did it in a while so I figured you wouldn't be as mad if I did it today."

Seto shook his head and made his way into the kitchen to prepare both him and Mokuba a plate to eat.

After dinner, Mokuba cleaned up and got ready for bed, finally. Seto kissed his brother's forehead in goodnight, before shutting off lights and making his way out of the room and to his own. He took a quick detour to his study and settled in his seat in front of his laptop that was placed on his desk.

He first looked at his e-mail, searching the many of unread. Then suddenly, one caught his eye. Seto opened the email and an image of a video waiting for Seto to push play popped up. He couldn't see what the video was possibly about, but it still had that same title above:

_You need to relax_

He pushed play and waited for it to load. The sounds of moans filled the quietness in the room and he watched on the screen as images of him sitting on the edge of a bed with blond head between his legs. The back of that blonde head was all too familiar. Did the fucker really pull something like this? Hire a spitting image of Seto and record these lewd acts?

He watched next as "his twin" was instructed to lay back on the bed with his head at the top of the bed, his legs separated further to the eyes of the other. He could hear himself say something to the other, but it was barely audible. Until the other male told him to say it louder.

"Fuck me."

Seto exited out the video at once. He was now beyond pissed that Joey would stoop so low. What the fuck was he playing at?

He shut close the laptop without shutting it down and made his way to bed. He would deal with the blonds' fuckery in the morning. As soon as he hit the bed he was out like a light, though the images of him and certain somebody, danced behind closed eyes.

* * *

"Shit!" Seto thought as first woke up. Between his legs was that painful reminder of what the hell happened the night before.

"-Seto! Good morning!" Mokuba sang as he ran into his older brother's room.

Seto had to quickly cover his bottom half to hide his arousal from his little brother. He didn't feel like explaining anything this early in the morning. At Mokuba's age, they'd ask just about anything.

"Mokuba. What do I owe the pleasure of having you burst so early into my room?"

"Nothing. I was just tired of waiting for you to come down. Coffee's getting cold."

"Well, thank you very much Mokuba, but right now I need a moment of privacy. Just give me about a few minutes until I get ready?" Seto swallowed. "Please?"

"Sure." Mokuba laughed. "See ya in a bit."

After a cold shower and cold coffee, Seto managed to get dress and be in the car on time. Roland dropped off Mokuba, as usual, and Seto was then taken to school.

* * *

On his way to school, he spotted Joey walking casually to school, earbuds in his ear.

"Roland, stop the car."

"Sir, you'll be late."

"Just stop the car! The business I have to attend to now is far more important."

Roland did as he was demanded and Seto got out making his way to the blond. He saw Joey lift his head seeing him nearer and a smile appeared on the other's face.

"What a pleasure, sunshine." Joey grinned.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at Wheeler?" He tried to keep his voice down to a minimum in case any bystanders were around, though the attitude was still there. "Did you think sending me that shit last night was funny?"

"What the hell are you talking about Kaiba?" Joey looked befuddled.

"Do I really need to explain that disgusting video you sent me? I know you and your friend Tristan do some sick shit, but to hire some low class animal that looks like me to fulfill your sick fantasies is well beyond me."

"You're fucking delusional, Kaiba. I didn't send you anything."

"Just don't do it again!" Seto said as he walked off.

"I didn't do anything to begin with!"

He heard Joey shout behind him, but he completely ignored the other. He hopped into his car and Roland sped off to school.

He was late and so was Joey, which meant both had to spend detention with one another.

Seto's day could only get worse.

* * *

As soon as he hit the door of detention hall, he was exhausted from the school work he did all day. He had went to bed a little early, the night before, but that didn't excuse the rest of the nights that passed.

Joey was already sitting in a seat, his head bouncing up and down to whatever was coming through the speakers of the headphones. There had been four other students: a girl with long dark hair and dark eye makeup who looked as though she kill anyone who talked to her and another boy who was reading a book silently to himself.

Seto took a seat to the back of the classroom and waited for this dreary day to be over.

_Seto didn't know when he had drifted off to sleep, but he awoke to only himself and Joey in the room. Joey was sitting at the main desk in the front of the class, reared back in the chair, feet propped up onto the desk._

_"Where is everyone?"_

_"Gone." Joey said in a monotone._

_"Why the hell didn't you wake me? What time is it?"_

_"A little past 10."_

_"What?!" Seto jumped out of his seat, grabbed and rushed to the door, trying to open it. It was locked for some strange reason or another, irritating Seto more. "Open the door Wheeler."_

_"I can't do anything, Seto. Its locked from the outside. They figured me and you needed some alone time together."_

_"Open the door, Wheeler." His slow demand was underlined with a threatening tone._

_"I already told you," Joey turned to face him in the swivel chair. "We can't leave."_

_"This is not funny. I have real business to deal with."_

_"You're going to worry yourself into a hole, babe." Joey smirked standing from the chair and leaning against the edge of the desk. "So what's this about me fulfilling a sexual fantasy?"_

_"I don't have time for this!"_

_"You have plenty of time now that you can't leave." Joey slowly got off the desk and walked over to Seto until they were standing, but a few centimeters from each other. His hand gently touched Seto's, which held his briefcase in hand. "Stay a little and get comfortable. It's going to be a long night." He whispered against lips, brushing ever so lightly._

_"What the fuck do you think you are doing, Wheeler?" He said lowly. "You have three seconds to get across the room and away from me."_

_"Or what?" Joey paused. "If you really wanted me away from you, I'd be across the room already. We're at five seconds."_

_Seto walked away slamming his briefcase onto a desk. He began to search his pockets to find his phone missing._

_"Looking for this?" Joey said looking at the screen of the small cell phone. "Mokuba called three times and Roland called twice. Mmm, he sounds hot." Joey grinned._

_"Give me my phone back." He said walking over to Joey to retrieve his phone. Even if he had to kill the other that stood before him, he wanted it back. How dare the other even touch his personal property?_

_Before he could reach Joey, the phone was thrown across the room against an adjacent wall and shattered to pieces to the ground._

_Seto grabbed the Joey by his shoulders and slammed his back against the blackboard._

_" "Low class animal?" You __**sure **__that wasn't you in the video?"_

_"You are pushing me-"_

_"Shall I suck you off now, or later?" Joey said grabbing Seto's clothed groin between his grip. Seto released a moan trying to pull away, but nimble fingers of the blond traveled into his slacks gripping the growing flesh in hand. "I think someone wants it now."_

"-YO!"

Seto jumped in his seat, looking around. Standing next him was Joey. Seto stood up grabbing his bag and backing away.

"Get away from me."

"Okay." Joey said holding his hands up in surrender. "I just wanted to tell you Mr. Hill had to go. Wife had a bad reaction to some food or some shit. I don't know."

"How long was I sleep?"

"About 5 minutes."

Seto looked around the classroom to find it empty and the door, wide open. He wasn't dreaming anymore, thankfully.

"You okay? You're looking a little pale, Kaiba."

"I'm fine." He said quickly before exiting the classroom.

When Seto got to his office, he pulled out his laptop quickly to search for the video he had watched last night. He knew for sure that it would Joey as the blonde, but when he re-watched the video he learned, not only was it not Joey, but it was neither him. It was just a shit piece of spam.

What the hell was his mind playing at? He could have sworn the night before it had been him and Joey and very compromising positions, his body at the submission beneath that subhuman Wheeler. Now, the images that flashed were apart of a sleazy porno of two strangers getting off.

Why did his mind trick him so cruelly?


	2. Crimson

It's amazing, I'm the reason

Everybody fired up this evening

I'm exhausted, Barely breathing

Holding on to what I believe in

No matter what, you'll never take that from me

My reign is as far as your eyes can see

-**Kanye West, **_**So Amazing**_

* * *

The rest of the week, Seto had been working twice as hard to meet deadlines for his clients. His mind was in so much overload, he was unable to talk to his brother. When he got home, he unfortunately had to whisper silently to a resting Mokuba his apologies and a sweet goodnight.

As he sat in the office on a Friday, he knew that other kids his age would be at a party or some club, but he was working. Working to keep food in his and Mokuba's stomach, a roof over their heads and clothing on their backs. He worked to try and keep the company alive and running so that one day Mokuba would take over the business when Seto was old and too senile to concentrate.

This meant even if it had to kill him.

It was now one in the morning when Seto decided it was time to head home and get some rest finally. He packed everything and left the building for the evening.

As he walked to his car, he was sure he was going to have a long rest tomorrow and hopefully not have to be bothered with any foolishness.

He got into his car and pulled out of the garage and sped off towards home.

Just as he was crossing the intersection that led to his next block, a car illegally ran the stop sign. He tried to slam on the break in time, but it was too late. His car slammed into the backside of the other vehicle, swinging the car around slightly.

Seto's first reaction was wondering if everyone in the car were okay. Granted, he was an asshole, but even something like this made him worry for someone other than himself, but when he saw both Tristan and Joey get out of the car, all thoughts of whether they were okay went from his head. He jumped out of the car assessing the damage to the car.

"Of all fucking people! You?!" Tristan shouted from behind the car since he had been on the passenger's side.

"Tris, calm down." Joey said walking to Seto. "You okay?" He said to Seto.

"Is he fucking okay?! Joey are you kidding me?! You remember what we had to fucking do in order to get this car?!"

"Will you shutup, already?!" Joey yelled back to Tristan before he stared at Seto. "Hey, I'm sorry about your car."

"Sorry? That's it. You're the idiot that can't drive or did you not see that was a red light you ran through?"

"I saw it. Some things are done intentional, Kaiba. We just didn't think we'd get caught...or hit. What me and Tristan need though, is for you to not report this to the cops."

"He's going to fucking talk Joey! Fuck!" He got back into the car and slammed the door shut.

"Tell your friend take a pill and calm down."

Joey laughed.

"He's had enough of them."

Seto frowned. "You know you're not suppose to drive and do that."

"Who said I had any?"

Seto ignored this.

"Why should I do anything for you? I need my fucking car fix."

"You give me an estimate and you'll have your money the same day."

"You don't work Wheeler. You can't even afford a decent shirt, how the hell are you going to get my car fixed?"

"I do work Kaiba and if I wanted a decent shirt, I could buy hundreds of them. Now I am asking nicely, because I know you have another car you can drive until you get this one fixed. You'll have your money, plus...interest."

"I better." Seto looked back at the other car. "And what exactly am I suppose to tell my insurance company?"

"I don't know. You're the CEO, I'm sure you could come up with a better lie than I could. Tell them it was a hit and run."

"I don't lie, Wheeler." He motioned back to Joey's car. "I'm willing to let it go."

A car passed slowly through the intersection assessing the damage of the two cars. The car stopped and the window rolled down to the driver's side, the male behind the wheel poked his head out.

"Everything alright? Do you need me to call for help?!"

"Fuck off!" Joey spat taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

Seto watched the driver glare before rolling the window up and driving off.

"Wheeler, that was rude."

"You're one to talk. Right now I'm not big on good Samaritans, except for you." He gave a provocative smile, his eyebrow arched. "Do we have a deal? I need to get out of here before that asshole calls the police anyway just to be a dick."

"Okay, but you know I have to report a hit and run claim."

"Is that the story you're sticking with?"

Seto stepped closer to Joey.

"I know people, Wheeler. If you don't give me my money, you're going to regret everything."

Joey laughed, reaching into his pocket.

"Sure, no problem. Let me know in school and I'll drop the money off at Kaiba Corp." He pulled out a tiny Ziploc bag that held a small red pill. "You don't have to use it, though I highly recommend it, if even you relax for a minute. I have a special friend that makes that."

"No thank you Wheeler. I don't put any drugs in my body that aren't FDA approve."

"You're missing out." Joey took a slow drag of the cigarette.

"-Joey?! Can you please hurry up?! I'm ready to go!" Tristan had gotten out of the car once again.

"Your boyfriend is calling you."

"He's not my boyfriend. He just likes the way I fuck him." Joey put the cigarette between his lips and grabbed Seto's hand, placing the tiny bag with the pill inside. He backed away, waving without another word before getting the car with Tristan and driving off.

* * *

Seto didn't know what made him pocket the pill, maybe it was just to get out of the middle of the quiet street and get home. He would toss the pill when he got home and not worry about it again.

He dropped everything when he entered the house after his quick conversation with an officer giving them a fake car description and a lie that he couldn't get a good look at an tag. He walked to his little brother's room, dropping beside the bed and staring at the small back.

"I love you Mokuba. I know that you don't hear me say it often face to face with you, but I say it every time I have to come in and see you like this. Sweet dreams." He stood up, leaned over and pressed a small kiss to Mokuba's forehead before leaving the room quietly.

He went to his room and dropped his bags at the door. He was even too tired to pull out his laptop and check his e-mails once more. He collapsed on the bed, which alarmed even himself for being so out of character, and pulled out the small red pill that was in his pocket.

He looked carefully through the plastic. The pill was very smooth almost like an ordinary aspirin, despite it's bright shade of red. Also, there were no words or anything written on it. Why anyone in there right mind would take something so dangerous he didn't know, but Wheeler had said it made you relax. Seto just refused to take pills to do such a thing when there were so many alternatives to the feel satisfied.

He dropped the pill in front of him and dropped his head on the soft comforter beneath him and closed his eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Seto awoke at the same time as usual though he wished he could have slept late. He was used to waking up at the same time, which his body seemed to have gotten used to. He tilted his head to stare at his alarm clock at bedside which read seven thirty-five. So he slept thirty five minutes over the normal; big deal. He knew now that he had to call his insurance company and take the car to the dealer to get an estimate how much everything would be to get the car fixed.

Damn Wheeler and his lack of good judgment.

* * *

Seto called Joey to meet him at a coffee shop, where he learned Joey would be a while considering he didn't have a car.

"What do you mean you don't have car? You just had one last night."

He heard Joey laugh on the other end of the phone line.

"I played that well didn't I?"

"That wasn't your car?"

"You want to come and pick me up if you don't feel like waiting?" Joey bypassed his question.

"Must we go through this? I don't feel like seeing you on weekdays, do I really have to come and pick you up on a Saturday? I've done enough favors for you Wheeler."

"Then ill be there an about an hour."

"Or you can come to my house. I'm tired and I want to go home and spend some time with my little brother. Not to mention, I've been up since 7 this morning."

"Did you take what I told you?"

"Wheeler, I'm not taking that shit. I don't even know what it is. For all I know, you could be trying to kill me."

"You're the last person I'd ever want to kill. Especially not after what you did last night for me. I would have never thought you'd be capable of such a thing."

"Yes, on the contrary of what everyone thinks, I do have morals."

"Never said you didn't. It's just that everyone at school aren't exactly the ones who receive any kind words from you."

"Enough bull shit. Your voice is irritating more by the second." He gave Joey his address and hung up without a goodbye.

It had been a waste to even step foot in the coffee shop had he known the dunce wouldn't show up anytime soon. He got up from his seat and went to his car more than ready to go home.

Mokuba was awake and bubbly grabbing Seto's hand as he entered the room and guiding him to the gaming room.

It had been two hours later when Seto decided that should get some lunch. He made a quick phone call to order in some pizza.

"We should make sundaes tonight." Mokuba suggested in the middle of a movie as they waited for the pizza. Seto figured it would kill some time while they waited.

"Again? The last time we did that, we ended up on the couch with stomachaches that lasted hours."

"It was fun!" Mokuba said. "Besides, it wasn't me with the stomachache. I have a stomach of steel."

"Like the "toxic terminator"?" Seto snorted.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Would I ever do such a thing?"

The doorbell interrupted them and Mokuba launched from the couch and bolted for the door. He opened it finding Joey on the opposite side, with a box of pizza in hand.

"Hey kiddo. Your brother here?"

"-Mokuba, is that..." Seto trailed as he turned the corner finding the other in the doorway.

"Hey, I took the bill."

"Wow! Thanks! Is he your friend Seto?" Mokuba smiled widely.

"No. Mokuba, take the pizza and go into the kitchen for a minute."

"Okay." He took the pizza as he was told. "Do you want any?" He asked Joey.

"No, he's already eaten." Seto spoke for the blond. He didn't want the other here no longer than what he had to be. Once Mokuba was out of sight, he turned back to Joey."

"Glad you didn't rush over here."

"Yeah, I ran into some people. I do have what I said I'd give you though, so that has to make up for something."

"No it doesn't. Don't ever go into business, Wheeler. You'd fail."

Joey stepped into the house, shutting the door behind himself. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out several hundred dollar bills and handed them to Seto.

"Do I have to worry about someone beating down my door in the middle of night looking for stolen money?"

"Maybe." Joey smirked. "But I got your back." He winked before opening the door. "Pleasure doing business with you, sir."

Seto shut the door behind him and locked it before going into the kitchen with his brother. Mokuba had managed to get plates down and piled his with three slices.

"Who was that Seto?"

"Uh…someone that I know from school. I had did him a favor and he was repaying me."

"Is he the one that damaged your car?" Mokuba smiled slyly and Seto frowned.

"How did you know?"

"Why else would he have came. Besides, I heard Roland talking about it earlier." he grabbed his plate and glass of soda. "Pizza, Seto! I want to watch the rest of the movie!" Mokuba walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Seto had concluded that he had had a great day despite what he had to deal with in the morning. He had finally had a moment that he could enjoy with his brother who was pooped out. He was laying with his head in Seto's lap, his little chest rising and falling in a content sleep. Seto picked him up carefully and carried him up the stairs to his own bedroom where kissed his little brother's head good night.

He went to his bedroom and settled on his bed, the red pill catching his eye as it lay on his nightstand. To take the pill would go against everything he ever stood for and what he didn't want Mokuba to get involved in. He knew that he didn't need the drug, but why was it still sitting here. It was just that desire to know what it felt after he would take it. Had Joey told him the truth? Would it just relax him and make him more comfortable? He didn't know where the pill came from or who even made it. Why would he risk putting something in his body that he had no clue what it would do? Okay, so Joey had told him what it would do, but what was in it? It could possibly have a bad reaction with his body and he could die.

Then he thought about leaving Mokuba. What would Mokuba do without him? Where would his little brother go? He figured that Roland and his wife would be kind enough to take Mokuba into their home, but it wouldn't be the same.

All those thoughts left his mind. He didn't want to fathom (?) the idea of being away from his brother and never able to come back. He didn't know what'd he do or how he'd feel. He was just now amazed at how the thought of the pill hadn't crossed his mind all day until he came upstairs and saw. It was like that with some people and cigarettes. Some addicts to cigarettes could go all day at work without smoking until they realize that they need one as soon as they hit the door.

The pill looked innocent enough, but that was what made it so dangerous. It sat there on the side table like a red, ripe apple that looked so tempting showing no signs of the poison that laced the inside. Taking the pill, he shoved it into the drawer and slammed it close.

Now he was restless and needed something to keep his mind preoccupied. He thought best that homework should come first and he went with that idea. Grabbing his books, he made his way out of the room and walked down to his office.

It hadn't even been thirty minutes when his mind wandered from homework to his laptop. He opened his e-mail and searched for the video. The same video he hadn't looked at for two weeks and now it had crossed his mind to take a look at. He had meant to delete it long ago, but he had been so busy and caught up in work, it wasn't a priority, but now he was sitting here, alone, Mokuba was asleep, and he hadn't released in weeks. Even when he woke up with the hard-on that could probably break ice, he only took a cold shower and left it at that. He had needs. He was young, still going through puberty, and masturbating was normal. Usually he wouldn't need the aid of porn, but it had been months since he had sex. He had given up his virginity at a young age deciding long before that that he refuse to save his virginity for anyone special. Shit like that was not his forte.

The video began with the two men just in the middle of foreplay like he had watched for the first. Why his mind made him see himself and Joey was well beyond him and beyond any reasoning he could think of. He had always considered himself bisexual since he had had both dealings with both males and females; loving both what they had to offer. He could get just about anyone in bed, he just didn't have the time.

His hand traveled to the front of his pants as the moans of the two males on screen became louder. Seto's eyes closed slightly and then memories of what he had dreamed that day in detention.

Joey.

He hadn't thought about what made him so infatuated with Joey lately. Joey had completely changed since the first time he had met the other and they had been knowing each other for years. Seto figured it had something to do with losing his best friend. Yugi had been killed in a robbery only last year and maybe Joey was still mourning. He didn't know if Joey had ever experienced death before, but he knew that him or any of his friends that were close to Yugi didn't take it well. It had been said that two young, stupid boys had walked into the shop, which Yugi's grandfather owned, and held Yugi at gun point. Yugi gave them both the money and anything else they felt was valuable, but in the middle of the heist, Yugi's grandfather walked in. One of the kids panicked and shot him and it made only sense to kill Yugi since he had been a witness.

Joey hadn't come to school for an entire week and when he returned, that's when Seto notice how hostile the blond was sometimes. He even threatened to kill Téa if she didn't shut up about what happened to Yugi.

She left school and never came back.

Now, the only person that he ever hung out with was Tristan and it seemed since then, Joey was getting into some type of trouble. He would sometimes come in and bruises marring his face and an attitude colder than Seto's. The language that spewed from Joey's mouth was harsh making some of the students and even teacher cringe. He didn't care about anything or anyone.

Now that Seto had softened himself by depression, he pulled away from the computer and walked to his bedroom.

It was time for bed.

* * *

It was back to the regular schedule and Seto was back to school and work. He walked into the classroom and found Joey and Tristan talking as usual.

"-He's going to wind up getting you killed."

Seto overheard Tristan saying one day as he entered the classroom. He was examining Joey's face, who was sitting with a busted bottom lip, leaning back in his chair.

"Its not him. We have such a good business together."

"He deals you and you fuck him. That's lovely business, dumbass."

"Ew, who said I fucked him. Do you know how much money-" Joey paused once he had noticed Seto in the room. For a minute they had eye contact until Tristan turned and had to say something.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

"Your head up Wheeler's ass."

Joey outright laughed, before grabbing his stomach and wincing slightly. Seto knew he had gotten into another fight; probably because of his mouth. Maybe the guy from the night of the accident found him and decided to make him eat his words. Joey really needed to watch his mouth before it landed him in a grave.

"Laugh it up, Joey. Sometimes you're a bigger dick than he is." Tristan grabbed his bag and stood. "Nice way to appreciate the one friend you do have."

"You'll be back tonight." Joey smirked and Tristan stormed out of the classroom.

Seto watched as Joey leaned down in his chair, his eyes closed and hands crossed over his chest.

"Its not polite to stare Kaiba."

"I'm just curious as to why you're acting like a complete prick all the time. Its starting to get old."

"The pot calling the kettle. You're being a fucking hypocrite. You walk around this school like you own the place treating everybody else beneath you. Everyone is the same in my world which is why no one gets treated any better or lower than what I am."

"So you believe you're scum?"

"I think I'm what most people are afraid to be."

"You weren't like that last year. Why do you even come to class anymore. I'm sure you're failing. You're wasting time, Wheeler."

"I have always been like this its just that there were some things hindering it."

"You're an idiot if you think that Yugi had anything to do with not showing these fucked up true colors. You're right about one thing: you are truly an asshole."

"Thanks...you dick."

Joey grabbed his bag as well and followed suit as Tristan did, leaving the classroom.

Seto had said too much. Did he mean it out of good faith? Seto didn't know. He just wanted the salty blond to know the truth. He also wondered why Joey didn't say anything else to the Yugi comment. He knew that it was a sensitive subject to other, so why did he bring it up? Somewhere or another he thought that it might spark something in Joey to at least give a shit.

Seto now refused to rattle his brain any longer over what he now was going consider a "trivial matter". There were more important things to think about.

* * *

Seto looked at the stack of papers that was sitting on his desk. He was contemplating letting his secretary Ami deal with it, but it was of too big importance and he needed to make sure that everything would be perfect, with NO mistakes. But at any second it felt as if his eyelids would close and his body would betray him.

_There was a knock on his office door and he cursed. He had told Ami not to let a soul in and she seem too dense to follow that. Maybe it was a good thing that he deal the work himself._

_"Come in!" He barked. He continued work, hearing the door creak slowly open. When he looked up see anyone, there was no one there._

_He waited a few seconds wondering the hell was going on before he angrily got up to slam the door close, locking it._

_Seto nearly jumped out his skin when he turned around and Joey was laid back on top of his desk staring at him with alluring eyes._

_"What the hell are you doing? How did you get in here?"_

_"Does it matter? It obvious you wanted me here or I wouldn't have came."_

_"Get. Out."_

_"Or what? You'll call security? Trust me, no one is here. I made sure of that."_

_"This isn't real." Seto said walking over to the phone on his desk and picked it up. He knew he had to be sleep again._

_"Then why are you calling security? If I'm not real than just ignore me...or fuck me." He added with a laugh._

_Seto grabbed skin of his arm between two nails and winced from the slight pain. Joey was still on his desk laying there coolly as if it were a bed._

_"Pinching yourself is not going to get you to wake up, babe. You're well beyond that point of exhaustion. Its like when your really tired and something wakes you up, but your eyelids are so heavy, you just fall right back to sleep. Just sit down and let your body do what its suppose to do."_

_Seto walked over to his desk and sat down._

_"Can you get your ass off my work please. T-"_

_"-This is important." Joey finished his sentence as he hopped off the desk. He slowly made his way around the desk his fingers dancing across the stacks of papers and teased up Seto's arm. "You're so predictable. Try something else."_

_"G-" Seto snatched his arm away, but was interrupted quickly._

_"Get away from me." Joey mocked. "Try again."_

_"Wheeler-"_

_"-you have three seconds." Joey fingers began to slowly massage the tense muscles in his back making him groan. He had to admit that just this little bit attention to his sore body was making him feel so much more at ease._

_"You like that?" Joey asked in a whisper. Seto didn't respond and tried to pull away, but Joey pulled him back. "I'm only giving you what you deserve. Two minutes and then you can get up."_

_Seto obeyed, loosening his muscles and letting Joey do the work. It felt so good and so real. For a second he had to remember that this was only a dream and when he woke up he would have to deal with the pain in shoulders. Maybe he should make a trip to the spa and get properly pampered._

_"If you want to be pampered all you have to do is ask."_

_Seto looked up at Joey. Had he read his thoughts or did he say something out loud?_

_"No...I'm reading your thoughts." Joey leaned down until his lips brushed lightly against Seto's. "Ready to wake up?"_

_And with that he kissed Seto fully on the lips. Seto pulled away almost instantly staring at Joey with a hard glare._

_"You're attracted to me Seto. Just give it up." Joey said as with that all knowing smirk before his hand traveled into the lap of Seto. He caressed the bulge, taking more time to stimulate Seto compared to the last time when he dove right in, getting what he wanted._

"-Mr. Kaiba?!"

Seto jerked awake looking tiredly up at his secretary, Ami, standing over him holding a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but your brother is on line one."

Seto nodded, sitting up straight and working out the small kinks in his back from being sleep, bent over his paperwork. He grabbed the phone answering his call trying to ignore the pain that was between his legs.

"Hello?" He greeted, squirming in his seat.

"Hi Seto. Are you coming home early tonight?"

Seto looked around at his desk where his papers still lay and he frowned.

"No, Mokuba. I won't. There's just too much work for me to ignore right now and I have to finish this."

"Alright. Is it okay if I go to the park? A couple of my friends were going and they invited me."

"Sure. Just have Roland pick you up before dark."

"Okay. Bye."

Seto hung up the phone feeling just a bit upset.

Some things had to be sacrificed.


	3. Virginity

I used to be the main express

All steaming engines heading west

Picking up my pain from door to door

Riding on the storyline

Furnace burning overtime

But this train don't stop,

This train don't stop,

This train don't stop there anymore

-**Elton John, **_**This Train Don't Stop There Anymore**_

* * *

It was late when Seto walked into the house. He put his things at the door and made his way up the stairs in a zombie like walk. He just wanted sleep. The dreams he kept having as he slept was becoming too much to handle and he was realizing that maybe he was a little more attracted to Joey than he thought he was. Either that or he was extremely horny and his mind was telling him something. He was just overall sexually deprived and hungering the attention. The massage from his dream was like heaven and he wanted to experience the trained hands from Joey again. Even if it was in a dream.

He entered his bedroom and flung his body on the bed in a well familiar manner. He closed his eyes in content, releasing a heavy breath and sinking into the cushions below.

Now that he was in bed, he was once again restless. He had thought, while sitting in his office, he would be able come home and pass out, but the fresh air must have woken him up.

He looked to the night stand.

Reaching over he opened the drawer and grabbed the red pill from the inside. He stared at it as he did a previous night. Opening the bag, he dropped the pill in his hand, examining it closer. He could see written around the side of the tablet the words "cherry" in a slanted manuscript.

"What would it hurt?" He mumbled to himself and he tossed the pill between his lips before swallowing.

He waited.

Waited.

Waited some more.

After ten minutes, nothing happened.

"Wheeler...the fucking liar." He stood up and begin to snatch his clothes off to get more comfortable before he would climb into bed and get some rest. He cleaned up quickly and then slid beneath the cool, crisp duvet .

For a few minutes he was feeling agitated because he couldn't close his eyes and fall asleep. Then out of a nowhere a wave of unspeakable feelings raced through his mind and shivered through his body. It was as if he had submerged his body into a warm bath or as if he was basking in the sunlight. This feeling was none he had ever experienced before. Was this what the pill was doing to his body? Giving him the best pleasure he had ever felt?

Slowly, he pushed the covers down his body and stretched his legs and arms out, spread eagle. He closed his eyes with a slight smile on his face and taking a deep breath. The sound of twittering birds filled his head and what felt as if it were a cool breeze drifted over his body.

He wanted to feel it all. He wanted the wind to reach every part of him. He reached down to his boxer briefs and slid them down his leg. How it felt as his fingers drifted down his thighs and down his legs. The touch felt ten times as sensual now that he was under this influence. He dropped them off the side of the bed and his hands went back to his chest. He could feel every fine hair and it tickled his palms making him giggle slightly. Did Seto just giggle?

What was happening to him?

He bit his lip, the feeling becoming more intense when his hands moved further down his chest and down to his abdomen. He teased his belly button arching slightly. His body was heated with passion that was more and more driving him wild.

"-you should let me finish what I started." A whispered voice said beside him and Seto glanced over seeing Joey's face. Joey's body was shrouded in a golden light as he lay on his elbow staring at Seto through half lidded eyes.

Seto didn't say a word as he brought a hand behind Joey's head and guided to him where he wanted. Joey's body slid down the bed in a leisurely manner and pressed kisses down Seto's pale body. The kisses felt like fire to his skin sparking arousal straight to his groin. He hardly needed any stimulation and he felt like he was going to explode.

His eyes closed as the image of Joey teased the head of length with languorous licks making Seto moan. If Seto had known he was going to get this kind of treatment he would have took the pill before hand. He had not realized how much he loved the touch of another's hand upon his body. How he missed it…

Then in one motion his cock was engulfed to the base, swimming in the depths of Joey's warm mouth. He wished that this dream was real and would never end. To have to go back to the daily lifestyle of living in work and stress; He wanted none of that right now. Faster and faster Joey's image moved up and down Seto, his tongue moving in ways Seto didn't think possible.

Within minutes the motion of the tongue that pleasured made him throw his head and he came heavily with a deep groan. He opened his eyes to a hazy reality of his hand covered in his release. Reaching into his side table, he grabbed a small wash rag from it and wiped his hand. He threw it to the floor carelessly, laid back on the soft pillows and closed his eyes once more, drifting into darkness with a satisfied smile upon his face.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, he glanced at his alarm clock. It read 7:00 and despite going to bed late, he felt refreshed and awaken. He threw back the covers, hopped in the shower, and dressed in his uniform for school. He fixed his bed hair, did essentials, and made his way downstairs, smiling brightly. His brother was in the kitchen as usual eating his cereal over comic books.

"Good morning Mokuba!"

Mokuba looked up in complete and utter shock. He had even dropped his spoon, splashing it into the milk as his jaw dropped looking at his brother like he would a new game.

"What's wrong?" Seto chuckled, grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Am I not supposed to be? Seto look at you! I've never seen you..."

"Cheerful?" Seto guessed taking a seat across from his brother.

"Anything that involves you being happy so early in the morning. Did you get laid?"

"Mokuba, don't say things like that and no, I didn't get laid."

"Seto...this is scary..." He whispered. "This goes against all natural laws of-"

"Mokuba would you stop being so ludicrous and enjoy it. Is this a bad thing?"

"Not at all." Mokuba's lips curled into a smile.

And Seto returned it. The smile on his brother's face was enough to make him do just about anything.

But his cheerfulness dissipated as he made his way to school and his mind began to focus on a million things. How were his sales doing? Had he passed his last test in Algebra? What would he eat for dinner? Would he have time to spend with Mokuba? Would he get off work early? How much work would he have? Were the stocks decent?

One thing he realized that the tablet did for him, was allow him to focus on the now. Last night and the next morning, work hadn't crossed his mind. The anxiety that had escaped him was haunting him once again and his irritation began to escalate.

He walked into homeroom and took his usual seat in the back. He was alone for a few minutes when Joey walked in with Tristan in tow. Seto wondered if Tristan came begging back to Joey that night as Joey had said. Seto wouldn't put it past himself that it might have happened that way.

Seto glanced over watching the two in their seats. Tristan was sitting in front of Joey's desk backwards on the chair. The two began to talk quietly.

Cherry.

She had left a lasting impression on Seto and he was tempted to want more. The pill was magical; it nothing he had ever had before. He wanted it back. To have a constant supply to refill him whenever he needed some pep. This would mean he would have to ask Joey. Would Joey laugh? He didn't want Joey to know he had taken the drug. That would show he was weak and gave into that stupid pill and it was Joey's fault. The bastard had left him with that piece of shit purposely knowing he'd take it because he needed it. He now knew for sure he would control his self. He didn't need Cherry. It was a drug; filth. He was better than it.

He could survive without it.

However, Seto couldn't get it off his mind. Cherry was haunting him and he wanted her bad; it was more than ever. He found himself unconsciously stroking himself through the black slacks thinking about the night before activities. He hated that it might come down to him having to speak to the blond which, of course, was the last thing he wanted to do, but he needed to relax again.

He came home late, lack of concentration keeping him later, and did his usual. His life was so planned routine, and he was sick of it.

Why did he have to be this way? Why couldn't he go out like others and be a normal teenager? His need to stay in the business and his brother kept him at the office from night to night; not his want. So many kids would love to be in his position. To not have any parents to boss you around and to be free to come and go as you please. So why didn't he like it?

Seto didn't exactly know how. How would he behave if he actually had the chance to go to a club or something? Would he be doing something right? Would he know the right way to dance? Of course he had went to business dinners and things like that, but those were formal and expected of him. Seto wanted to come out his shell and shock himself. He felt deprived and needed a break from the usual.

* * *

When he got to school, Joey wasn't there early, but later that day was at his locker sporting a slight cut over his eye.

"What happened this time?" Seto asked walking over and Joey shrugged his shoulders.

"Fight. What's up? What do you want?"

Seto bit his lip thinking should he really ask Joey what he wanted to ask him. The sound of Joey's locker slammed shut and he turned to look at Seto wondering what was going on. The brunet still hadn't said anything.

"Kaiba, are you okay?"

Seto's eyes met with dull amber ones and he cleared his throat, but he didn't have to speak. Joey could see it in all in the blue eyes and it made him smile.

"You popped it didn't you?" He smirked. "Even I knew you couldn't resist."

Kaiba looked away.

"Hey...?" Joey said grabbing the other's chin and turning Seto to face him. Seto jerked away feeling uncomfortable. "Sorry...how'd she feel?"

"I don't believe I need to tell you Wheeler." Seto focused on Joey who was a little shorter than himself. "You already know."

"Mmm...I do, but that doesn't explain why you're standing in front of me having a conversation with me. You gonna tell me what you want or do I have to force it out of you?"

Seto should have just turned around and forgot that he ever decided to do this; it was going the way he thought it would. He had done countless of presentations in front of important people and yet now, as he stood in front of Joey, he couldn't get his words together. Was it because of what he was asking for? Was it because of what he wanted?

"Time is ticking Seto and I have people to do."

"You're sick."

"I'm a guy. I have needs..." He gestured to Seto. "...as I suppose you do also. Did you finally get off?" He laughed.

"Fuck you Wheeler! I don't even know why..." He trailed off not able to finish his sentence and made his way down the hall.

"Hey Kaiba?!" Joey called stilling Seto's movement. "If you want some more of her, you'll have to pay."

Seto turned to him watching as Joey made his way towards him.

"Unfortunately I don't have any on me." Joey said stopping in front of him. "If I was caught I'd be going to jail."

"That didn't stop you the other night."

"I was under the influence."

"You told me you hadn't did any drugs that night."

"I lied. I admit, its not one of my most endearing qualities."

"And to all people. Why should I trust you?"

"Because inside somewhere deep, you actually like me Kaiba."

"You wish. I can hardly tolerate you. Don't flatter yourself."

"I can't help it. In some sick kind of a way I'm hoping it was me you were jerking off to the other night. You'd ask me and I'd give it to you Kaiba. I like you."

"You like me?" Seto arched an elegant eyebrow.

"Yeah, I do." Joey smiled with suavity. "Your so different, yet you're just like me. Its...I don't know: captivating."

Silence.

Seto thought he would throw up from the sentiments.

"Anyway," Joey sighed. "You have my phone number. I'll let you know the address and if you still want some, you can get it."

Seto gave a simple nod of his head in understanding.

"How much?"

"4050 for one, 8000 for three."

"4050 for one?!"

"Babe, I gotta make my business somehow. Besides, you're a billionaire. 4050 won't kill you."

"Yeah, but its one thing if it was actually on something legal."

"Look, either you want it or you don't. I can knock the price down more if you're willing to do something."

Seto's lip upturned in disgust. Who did Wheeler think he was talking to? Tristan?

"I didn't think so." Joey laughed. "I'll be seeing you later."

With that, Joey walked off. It took Seto a few minutes to realize what the hell just happened. Had he made a deal for drugs? Did he seriously contemplate the idea of making an illegal exchange? What was the world coming to when he, Seto Kaiba, would need a drug to keep him sane?

Is that was Cherry did to him? Made him seem sane? Eventually he felt that the constant repetition of work and school would drive him crazy and make him unstable to concentrate. Lack of sleep and food was detrimental to health and he was slowly heading down that path.

* * *

He had called Joey while he was at work and got the address saying he would be to the house after he got off. As he pulled up to the front of the apartment complex he was surprised to see just a normal neighborhood. By normal he meant that he was expecting drug addicts or prostitutes to litter the front of the entrance, but they were non existent. It was a nice area judging by what he saw: green grass, a little pond.

He walked up to the door and put in the security code onto the pin pad that Joey had given him and heard it buzz. He walked inside, went to the appropriate door, and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" He heard Joey's voice.

"Its me Wheeler, open the door."

Joey opened the door and Seto walked in looking around. Seto would have though otherwise based on the condition Joey walked into school. On the dark brown leather couch, sat a pale male with long white hair. He was currently making three thin white strips of what Seto knew was powder on a mirror. Joey shut the door behind him and smiled.

"Want anything?"

Seto pulled his eyes away from Bakura at the table.

"No."

"Okay. I'll be right out. You can have a seat next to Bakura. Be careful, he bites."

Seto rolled his eyes as he sat next to the white haired male on the couch.

"Want a go?" Bakura asked and Seto shook his head.

"Not at all." Seto cleared his throat. This was awkward.

"Cherry's good isn't she? I've trained her well." Bakura turned grinning at Seto.

"You made it?"

"Hell yeah. Joey didn't give me my credit. Bastard..." He murmured with a slight laugh. "Yeah, I made it. I know my stuff."

"What's in it?"

"Natural herbs and shit. I like to keep it a secret. If I told you, I'd have to kill you." He gestured to the drugs on the table. "You sure you don't want a hit?"

"-Leave him alone. He has a body to keep." Joey said coming out from the back. "Money?" He said to Seto.

Seto glanced at Bakura before he stood up and walked over to Joey. He sighed before handing Joey an envelope.

"Pleasure doing business with you and I threw in some extra for the help you gave me and Tristan that night. He can act like an asshole and not say anything, but I appreciate it."

Seto took the bag from Joey.

"I told you stop fucking around with that fuck nut." Bakura said from the couch. "He's an idiot sometimes."

Seto was beginning to like Bakura.

"Wheeler, you're not going to tell anyone about this are you?"

"Why would I do that? That's a petty dick move. Besides, you'd ruin business for me. Get out of here and enjoy yourself."

As soon as Seto got into the house, he said his goodnight to Mokuba and took a quick shower. The anticipation of having the pill again was running through his body as he showered. He was thoroughly washed before jumping out of the shower and right into bed. He figured that his clothes would come off anyway so there would be no point in putting on his boxers.

Should he take it tonight? He was excited to take it, but did he need it? He sighed loudly. Maybe he could wait until it was necessary. He was hungry for it, bit he could wait until need be.

He closed his eyes hoping to drift asleep.

And he did just that.

* * *

Seto walked down stairs to breakfast with Mokuba doing the same thing as usual.

"Good morning." Seto yawned.

"Good morning." Mokuba looked up. "Whoa, Big brother, you look like shit."

"Mokuba, I am really not in the mood to discipline your foul mouth. Just watch it, please."

"Okay...even though I don't mean it."

"Mokuba, please?!"

Mokuba closed his mouth now realizing that maybe his brother a little more frustrated than usual. He nodded in compliance and went back to his reading.

Now Seto felt bad. He hadn't meant to talk to Mokuba that way. His brother didn't deserve it.

"Mokuba, I'm sorry."

"I know." Mokuba sighed. He stood up dropping his bowl into the sink and grabbed his comic book. "You should take the day off school, Seto. You're going to overwork yourself to death."

Mokuba walked out of the room, leaving Seto to himself. It didn't sound like a bad idea to get a little rest in. He stood up from his seat, with no coffee that morning and ascended the stairs to get some sleep as Mokuba suggested. Maybe he would be even more frustrated on top of frustrated. He took off his uniform and collapsed on top of the covers unceremoniously and fell back to sleep.

_Unfortunately, he was awaken a few minutes later by the door bell. He opened his tired eyes and grabbed a pair of sweats to answer the door._

_"Hey, I brought you your homework." Joey said on the opposite side of the door. Seto ran a hand down his tired face before yawning. "You don't look so good." Joey examined._

_"I'm not. I was sleep and your existence bothered me."_

_"Did you take the pill? That's what you bought them for right?"_

_"Come inside."_

_Joey did and Seto shut the door behind him._

_"Is it really after school or are you cutting school as well. I swear I just went to sleep."_

_"No, its after school. When you didn't show up, I was hoping everything was okay and you didn't do anything stupid."_

_"Such as...?"_

_"Overdose or some shit." Joey handed Seto the papers who tossed them onto a nearby table._

_"Thanks. Now I can go back to sleep."_

_"Yeah." Joey said somewhat sadly. "See you tomorrow?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Joey made his way to the door with Seto following behind him to lock it. He opened the door before slamming it close again._

_"What the hell are you doing?" Seto asked as Joey turned to him. Joey wrapped an arm quickly around his neck pulling him down for a kiss. A hard kiss which Seto pulled immediately out of. "What are you doing Wheeler?"_

_"You let me suck you off the other night, Seto. I know you want me. Stop fighting."_

_Seto didn't know what to say as he looked into Joey's eyes. Something there kept him still. He didn't know whether it was the pure allure that filled them or the fact that it was true: he wanted Joey._

_He leaned down slowly capturing Joey's lips again in a much casual and tantalizing kiss. Arms wrapped around his waist pulling him closer to the warm body as Joey's back was now against the thick oak door. Seto's tongue teased the outside the other's mouth, dipping between moist lips when access was given to him. Joey moaned as his hand traveled into Seto's pants and began to stroke his member up and down._

_Seto pulled his lips from Joey and descended them to his neck. Joey's fingers felt so good and Seto found himself pumping into the hand._

_"Why is that...always the first place you go?" Seto asked._

_"I love the feel of it; It's perfect, " Joey laughed. "Though, I always thought you were compensating for something."_

_"You should get on your knees and apologize to it."_

_Seto said grabbing the head of blond tresses and guided Joey to his knees._

The sound of the doorbell alerted Seto from his sleep once more. Once more? He had been asleep the entire time?

The doorbell rang once again and Seto hopped from the bed still in his boxers. The first thing he grabbed were his sweats and slid them on. His heart was now racing. This had all played out in the dream he had just had earlier. He glanced briefly at his alarm clock on the bedside table and saw that it was four. School had been out for almost an hour.

He grabbed a shirt and slid it over his head as he went down the winding stairs to answer the door.

There was Joey on the other side like his dream.

"Hey."

Seto felt sick.

"Hey, you don't look-"

"I'm fine Wheeler."

"Okay. I just stopped to make sure that everything went okay since last night. I didn't want anything bad-"

"I said I'm fine! Would you just give me my homework and leave?"

"What?" Joey smiled. "How'd you know I was dropping off your homework? Did your brother tell you?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen my brother since this morning."

"Oh okay. Yeah, I saw him today at the park. Cute kid. You should let me babysit the kid sometime. He's too young to be playing with the chauffeur."

"You? Babysit my brother? I rather have lions do it."

"Okay, I get it. You can judge me by what I do, but not how I really am." He reached into his bag and handed some papers to Seto. "Test tomorrow in Chemistry. You better be there. I need someone to cheat from."

Seto could see the hurt in the other's eyes. Why did he have to be such an asshole sometimes? It was clear that Joey wasn't doing anything vindictive. He just genuinely wanted to make sure he was okay, but it made Seto feel uncomfortable. He wasn't used to the nice gestures so he countered it with defense.

"I'll see you later."

Seto watched Joey walk down the driveway and off the property. Quietly he shut the door and locked it.

Why had Joey been so calm? Any other time he was sure to receive backlash from the other, but today seemed different.

After catching up on the class work he missed and the office work that needed attending to, he went downstairs to have dinner with Mokuba. He figured it was the least he could do considering how he treated his little brother earlier that morning.

They sat in an awkward silence over dinner and it was clear to Seto that Mokuba didn't want to piss him off.

"How was school?" Seto said breaking the tension.

Mokuba shrugged. "Okay."

Seto cleared his throat.

"Joey told me that you saw him today."

"Yeah, he stopped by the park today and told me that he had some homework of yours since you decided to stay home. I told him you weren't doing too well, so I tried to get him not to visit you. I guess it didn't work."

"Its fine Mokuba. Its not everyday I actually get one person to visit me."

"I know. You usually don't like visitors."

"Occasionally." Seto laughed. "I am still human, not the "Mania Machine"."

"Its Maniacal Mayhem, Seto and he's only one of the best villains in the Captain Blasteroid series. You're such an old man."

"I resent that!"

"You see what I mean? I'm not even 13 yet. Can you speak a little something I would be able to understand without having to get a dictionary?"

Seto laughed at his little brother. He had to remember sometimes that Mokuba was his little brother. He was just so used to being around older people that he often forgot little ones existed.

After dinner wrapped up, both of them went to their respectful bedrooms and decided on some well needed rest. Seto grabbed the bag of pills before reaching inside and picking one out. He popped it into his mouth and swallowed.

He was glad that he was able to solve things with his brother, but he needed to talk to Joey. He grabbed his cell phone and found Joey's number calling him. He should have waited until after the effects of the pill, but he thought that he'd have just enough time to apologize and hang up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Wheeler. I needed to tell you something that I don't usually do."

He heard Joey chuckle.

"Then why do it?"

"Because what I did earlier was wrong no matter how much of a dick I am. I'm sorry that I was..." He stopped began to feel a wave of heat over his body. He began to undo the first buttons on his shirt.

"Hey, are you still there?" Joey said from the other line.

"Yeah, I am." Seto cleared his throat. "Uh...I was saying that..."

Seto was started to get light headed as he tried to concentrate on what he wanted to say to Joey. Why did this have to happen now? Was the pill working twice as fast than before?

"I have to g-"

"You hang up now and you'll never get off. You'll be constantly thinking about how embarrassed you were to have been on the phone when the pill started to work."

Seto froze.

"How'd you know?"

"I made it, Seto and I know your type."

Seto could hear Joey on the opposite line lick his lips.

"You should lay back for me."

Seto laughed.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Someone who wishes they were there so that they could gag you! Anyone ever tell you, you talk to much?"

"I'm in business; Its in my nature."

Seto's mind began to become foggy and he had no choice, but to lay down and close his eyes against the haziness, but why was he still on the phone with Joey? Yeah, it would be a little embarrassing to have the person on the other end of the phone, know you have a hard-on, but Seto liked the sound of Joey's voice on the other end. He didn't associate with many younger people to exchange phone numbers and have a happy conversation with; Joey was the first. He gave an involuntary moan as his erection began to press together against the front of his pants.

"You should touch yourself for me."

Joey's voice was husky and full of sex. Seto knew Joey had to have some balls to even suggest such a thing. Seto could hang up at anytime, leaving the other embarrassed for such a wild proposal.

Nevertheless, Seto didn't. The fact that this wasn't a dream and Joey was on the opposite end of the phone made Seto harder.

"I don't hear anything. I know you're probably as hard as rock thinking about it. You pleasure yourself a bit, you won't have that problem."

"Wheeler this is-"

Joey shushed him and Seto could hear the other's breathing getting heavier. Was Joey on the other end playing with himself too? Seto's heart began to beat and he didn't know whether it from the drug or the intense arousal. He undid his pants, sliding his hand down the front of his stomach and beneath his black slacks. He rubbed himself through his boxers, releasing a sigh from the touch.

"Gods, I would love to be there right now."

He dare not say he wished the same of Joey as well. It would have been better Joey's hand than his own.

"I would love to see you so submissive to my hand. You should see it Seto. See me with my hand down your pants, lightly teasing you..."

Seto pushed his pants down to pull himself from his boxers. The air that hit the leaking tip, which sent a new wave of bliss through his body and he hissed as he took the length between his slender fingers.

"Can you see me tasting you? Sliding slowly down your body tasting the sweat that's beading over you? My tongue moving ever so slowly down your body..."

"Gods, this isn't real..." Seto whispered to himself, stroking his length faster.

"This is real Seto. I want you. I want everything you have to give."

Seto brain was in overload as his hand moved faster and faster. The mix of the drug and Joey's filthy talk was throwing him for a loop.

"Fuck Joey."

"You should sometime." Joey chuckled. "But let me not be selfish, though the idea of you inside of me is about to make me shoot."

Where did Joey learn to talk like this? He had a way with words in the bed. It would almost make him seem dominant, but saying he wanted to be fuck changed Seto's perception and he imagine everything: Joey bent over, ass in the air rubbing against Seto, wanting him. He would rubbed his aching tip against Joey's outer ring before sliding deep into the other. They would start out slow, but the drive would be crucial and his thrusts would increase making him breathe faster and began slamming into the body below like his life depended on it. Not being able to take it anymore, he would come hard, alarming Joey to do the same.

"Fuck!"

Seto jumped out of his trance from Joey's exclaim and looked down at his hand.

"I came all over the place, Seto."

Did this just happen? Everything seemed so sudden. One minute him and Joey never talked to each other and the next, he was jerking off to the other's voice.

So many emotions at one time. Too many emotions at one time: confusion, embarrassment, shame, completion, lust; the list could go on.

Without any warning to Joey, he hung the phone up and tossed it across the bed. He grabbed his wash rag from inside the drawer and wiped his hand clean.

How would he face Joey tomorrow at school?


	4. Convivial

So we burst into colors

Colors and Carousels

Fall head first

Like Paper planes and playground games

Next thing, we're touching

You look at me it's like you hit me

With lightning

-**Ellie Goulding**,_**Starry Eyed**_

* * *

When Seto awoke he looked over at his alarm clock.

He had missed school again and his doorbell was ringing.

He threw off sheets and grabbed a quick pair of pants and a shirt before making his way down the stairs and opening the door.

"I'm starting to feel responsible." Joey said from the other side handing Seto papers. "You should probably only take it on the weekends. Just a suggestion."

"Its fine." Seto took the papers. "I'm due a few days to miss class."

"Sorry, I don't take notes. I'd offer them to you, but Ryou said he's willing to help."

"I said I'll be fine."

"You know, Seto: even the strongest of people accept help some time or another."

"Wheeler, this is not about needing help."

"Well, if it is about what happened last night, I don't regret what happened. I liked it and I know you did too."

"I was drugged. I wasn't thinking rationally."

"I know that this may come as sudden, but I am actually attracted to you Seto. I have been for a while and I know that I've never approached you about this kind of thing, but to tell you the truth: its easier to tell someone I want to fuck them rather than saying, "I want to take you on a date complete with roses and dinner." Its pathetic, I know, but I haven't had practice with this kind of thing, ya know?"

"No...I don't know." Seto sighed. "I think you should go."

"Okay, but before I go, I'm going to a club tonight. You wanna tag along, call me and let me know. I'll swing by and we can go." Joey said quietly before turning on his heel and making his way off the property.

Seto sighed before shutting his door quietly. That feeling of regret was filling him again as it had done the first time Joey stopped by. He didn't know why he held so much animosity to the other, but he was just extra cautious and wary of the others actions. The other was too forward which made Seto suspicious of Joey's intentions. Did he really like Seto? If so, what brought it about?

Maybe they could talk about it more later...

If Seto decided to actually go to the club with Joey.

* * *

"-How long did Joey say he was going to be?"

"I don't know Mokuba. Doesn't matter. I'll be ready when I'm ready." He said walking into the bedroom from the adjacent bathroom with just a towel on. "Right now, you need to be focused on what pants I'm going to wear: light or dark?"

"What kind of club is it?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know. I never anticipated going so I didn't ask."

"Dark blue jeans...and the solid black shirt."

Seto grabbed the suggested clothes and walked into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Seto?" Seto heard from the other side of the shut door.

"Yes, Mokuba?"

"I'm really glad you're going out for a change. You deserve a little free time to yourself once in awhile."

"Thanks Mokuba." Seto chuckled slightly. They held the same amount of concern for one another and Seto loved it. If he could trust anyone, it was his little brother.

"Can I stay up late?"

"Is that where all the sentiments were for? Staying up to party?"

"Its Friday, Seto!" Mokuba whined. "Besides, I want to hear how everything went. Not everyday I hear you're going dancing."

"Who said I was dancing? Who said it was that kind of club?"

After fixing his hair, he stepped out of the bathroom and straightened his shirt for Mokuba's approval.

Mokuba smiled.

* * *

When Joey arrived , he apologized for being late, explaining that he had to fight tooth and nail with Bakura to let him borrow his car.

"Its not stolen is it?"

Joey laughed, but didn't say anything as he walked to the car with Seto hesitantly behind. He didn't know whether Joey was kidding or completely honest.

"I'm joking, you gullible idiot. I know better than to take a car I know is stolen and put you in that situation if I'm caught."

Seto got into the car with no further protest and let Joey start the car up.

"You do have license, right?"

"What? What's a license?" Joey laughed.

"You know, your jokes are lame. This is necessary precaution in case you decide to act like a fool."

"At least I'll have you by my side. Its time to let all inhibitions go, my dear Seto and enjoy life on the wild side."

With a final grin to Seto he revved up the engine before skidding down the driveway.

* * *

They settled in a parking lot, where Seto took notice of Joey grabbing a small plastic bag from the glove compartment and stuffing it into his pocket.

"What?" Joey said looking at him.

"Drug exchange?"

"Gods, you're awfully observant."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"That's going to make this hard." Joey said getting out of the car. Seto followed shutting the door behind himself and followed behind Joey. They rounded a corner into an alley, where a long line of people stood. Joey bypassed all of them and made his way to the front.

There was no name above the door and Seto wondered what he had gotten himself into. He could hear the music coming from the door that was complete with the vibrations of an unnatural bass. His stomach was starting to get butterflies of nerves from what was on the other side of this wall. Would Joey subject him to something immoral and dangerous?

"Marik!" Joey greeted giving the hulky male a handshake and then pulled him into a hug, patting his back.

"Where's your tag along?" Marik asked and Joey laughed.

"At home where he should be."

Marik glanced at Seto and a small smile graced his lips.

"You know what this means, Jo." He said gesturing to Seto. "You'll have a lot fighting to do."

"I'm not fighting anyone." Joey glanced back at Seto. "He can defend himself."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, Wheeler?" Seto asked defensively.

"Let's go sweetheart." Joey said in falsetto mockery and held out his hand for Seto who smacked it away and walked in front of him and through the door.

Seto was walking through a dimly hallway that was decorated with different colored scarves and beads. It led to a doorway to a room that would have been completely pitch black had it not been for the flashing strobes of green, blue, and yellow. The music boomed loudly; something Seto was definitely wasn't used to listening to.

"Drink?" Joey asked breaking Seto's thoughts.

Seto nodded following Joey over to the bar who ordered two drinks.

"You'll like this." Joey said. "You feeling okay?" He asked. "Uncomfortable?"

"That's an understatement."

"Here." Joey said handing him something under the bar and Seto took it.

Cherry.

Seto looked up at Joey, glaring.

"You wanted to relax right? And I'm sure you don't want what else I have. Aint too good for you. You'd never remember anything."

"You're slowly turning me into a drug addict."

"I would never do that. Here, we'll split something different. Not as strong, but'll do the job."

Joey reached into his pocket and pulled out a yellow capsule and easily broke it in half, which he handed one end to Seto. Seto didn't make a move to take it.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Have I given you any other reason to think differently? If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so a very long time ago. This is not the first year me and you have talked. Of course, previous years have been an exchange of cocky threats and horseshit. So stop thinking the whole world is against and take half a lemon." He forced it into Seto's hand.

Seto was surprise that such an illegal activity done so openly wouldn't have attracted negative attention. There were only a few people standing a few feet away looking at Joey with identical grins.

"Wheeler, what kind of club is this?"

Joey quickly swallowed the pill and took a swig from his drink.

"You better take that before someone snatches it out your hand."

Seto looked down at the pill and rolled his eyes before throwing back the pill and not giving it a second thought. He figured he would try and have a halfway decent time to please his brother...and himself.

After thirty minutes of him and Joey talking at the bar, he had realized that Joey hadn't lied to him. It didn't have the same effects as Cherry, but for some reason he felt calmer and a lot more relaxed.

"Wanna dance?" Joey outstretched a hand.

Seto took Joey's hand and followed him out to the dance floor, where plenty of other people were. For once Seto wasn't nervous. It was the exact opposite. It seemed to boost his adrenaline and give him a rush that was making him feel like he was on a rollercoaster. He could feel the curve of Joey's ass meshing into his groin as the slightly shorter male in front of him pressed back against him. The pressure of the body was sending a jolt of arousal through his body as his senses began to go haywire. As the music decreased in his mind, the smell of dripping hot sex throughout the club hit his nose along with the scent of the Joey's cologne was frustrating him; why did he have to smell so good?

He didn't know how long him and Joey had been dancing since time seemed non existent and unnecessary to even know, he just knew that he was starting to slowly come down from his high and he stopped dancing to look around. Nothing had changed since when they had first started and music still pumped as lively as it did before.

His face was grabbed out of nowhere and he felt the pressure of a pair of soft lips against his own. He was going to pull away, but Joey was persistent, especially as he forced his tongue between the brunet's lips exploring the warmth above him.

Seto didn't know how to react. He wasn't anticipating him and Joey to get this far and now that it came to this moment where his mind couldn't pinpoint what to do. Before he could come to a decision, Joey pulled his mouth away looking at Seto with half lidded glazed over eyes.

"I'm sorry." Seto saw his mouth form before Joey stepped away from him and walked away towards the bar. Seto followed behind him and was about to take a seat when Joey grabbed his hand, motioning for him not to sit. Joey was handed a full bottle of alcohol by the bartender before he made his way from the bar, Seto doing only, but following.

They went up a spiral staircase to a second level which had another bar and sofas and other places to sit. Joey didn't sit and instead continued walking down a dark hallway that held multiple doors. Joey came to one at the very far end and took out a key to unlock it before walking inside, signaling Seto to follow. When Seto entered, the room wasn't lavish or anything, but it reminded Seto of a small studio apartment. What he figured was a bathroom was on one side and there was a room that was a small kitchen area. There was nicely waxed oak floor with a small fireplace sitting in front of a red sofa. There was no TV or Radio; just the sound of the music thumping below their feet.

"Sit, if you want." Joey said walking into the kitchen.

Seto decided to take a seat on the couch, sinking into the plush cushions. He should have been relaxed, but he was now feeling awkward. Joey hadn't said anything really until now, and he was acting weird.

Joey walked back where Seto was sitting and handed him a glass, which he took it hesitantly.

"No drugs, if that's what you're thinking."

"No, I'm wondering why you're going zombie on me."

"It's nothing." Joey sighed sitting the bottle by his feet and took a sip from his own drink.

"You're a bad liar." Seto took a sip from his drink nearly gagging on what he drank. "What the hell is this?"

"Something I have kept hidden for occasions like this. The guy downstairs keeps it cold for me. Don't like?"

"No, I don't like! Taste like shit."

"Of course it does to you. I'm pretty sure you're used to drinking fancy wine until your hearts content." Joey downed the rest of his drink.

"If you're on edge about that kiss, it's no big deal. So maybe I was a little uneasy. Come on Joey, this is all a little sudden. One minute we're bickering at each other, slinging insults and now look at us: sitting here drinking this poor excuse for alcohol, after you just grinded into my pelvis so much you gave me the hardest hard on I have ever had in my life."

Joey laughed.

"So long as you didn't say, "boner". That would be so out of the character for you."

"Does everybody think I'm some kind of eighty year old guy? I'm seventeen!"

"Yeah, I guess you just have seventy one year old tendencies." Joey lifted the bottle of clear liquid to Seto. "Prove me differently." He said with all seriousness.

Seto shook his head as he snatched the bottle, before pouring some into his glass and throwing it back and swallowing the entire amount. He winced at the horrible after taste, clenching his eyes against the burning pain.

"I don't…understand…how you can sip that." Seto said after a small chill ran down his body.

"You get used to it." Joey's lips began to turn into a devious smirk as he took the bottle and began to pour another shot for the both of them. "Drink up, baby."

* * *

Seto woke up the next morning, head pounding. His eyes hurt as he tried to make out where he was. He turned beside him to find Mokuba in the bed next to him staring at him with wide blue eyes.

"Mokuba! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, Seto!" Mokuba said sitting up. "Joey said you would probably wake up cursing. He suggested I give you this." Mokuba held out his hand holding to white pills.

Seto snatched one up, eyeing closely for inspection, finding it only to be aspirin. Quickly he swallowed them dryly before Mokuba handed him a glass of water which cooled his dehydrated mouth.

"How'd I get here? Last thing that I remember was being at the club…"

Mokuba giggled loudly, falling back onto the bed holding his lower abdomen.

"What the hell is so amusing Mokuba?"

"You and Joey were so wasted!" He said sitting up after composing himself. "It was about two when you two walked into the house singing horribly. Then when I came down stairs to see what was going on, you two were making out to the point you two flipped over the kitchen table and into the floor."

"I don't find anything funny."

"I'm just not used to you being clumsy. It was very comical. Anyway, I figured I should get you upstairs before you two would hurt yourselves and I had to fight you tooth and nail to let go of Joey. He helped me get you upstairs and suggested that he should leave before he ended up doing something he would regret-"

"You let him drive home drunk?"

"Well, I suggested one of the guest bedrooms, but he insisted he go home. Before I knew it, he was gone."

Seto gave a heavy sigh.

"Thank you for all your help Mokuba. Hungry?"

"Yes!"

"We'll go to breakfast."

Mokuba glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside.

"It's two o'clock, Seto. How about lunch?"

"That'll do."

* * *

Mokuba and Seto had a good lunch where Seto was able to tell Mokuba about his night at the club leaving out the various details of the illegal and sexual activity. For all he told his brother is that they had drank and did a bit of dancing and probably too much more drinking that led to the unfortunate events at the house. Overall, he told Mokuba he had a halfway decent time, though he wished he could remember more and that Mokuba should not be encouraged to ever follow in his brother's footsteps in such actions when he reached that of Seto's age.

When they got back into the house, Seto's cell phone began to ring, which he answered on the third one.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Joey.

"I'm fine. A lot better since me and Mokuba went out for lunch. Is that all you wanted?" That came out a little more rude than he had wanted.

"Yeah, I was just checking to make sure you were okay. Say, listen, I'm going out tonight again, just wondering-"

"I think I should stay in for the night. I'm still a little tired from last night's antics. I'm going to take a nap."

"Sure no problem. You change your mind, let me know."

"Though I highly doubt I will change it, I'll keep your offer in mind." He hung up the phone sliding it back into his pocket.

Mokuba was standing in the middle of the floor shaking his head.

"You're a bad liar. You should go out again tonight. Maybe you'll be able to remember this night than the-"

"No thank you. I'm going upstairs and lay down and try to forget about it."

Regardless of sleep, he couldn't forget about anything. From what he could remember, the feel of Joey against him felt so right. He could recall that familiar scent of the other as if he were standing behind Joey now.

_Suddenly Seto's mind took him back to the club and here he was with Joey again, that hard body against him once more in a tempting bliss. His own hands wrapped around Joey's waist pulling him so close, he wanted to feel Joey inside of him. He closed his eyes against the music that began to fill his head once more and take over his body. _

_His hands traveled underneath Joey's thin shirt as his lips tasted the blonds' neck. He began to kiss and lick the salted skin from the dancing, surrounded by so many people, but when Seto opened his eyes, there were no people and only him and Joey existed beneath the flashing lights. He pulled back looking around confused. _

_Joey turned to him, in a similar fashion to what happened earlier that night at the club, and took Seto's head between hands once more and pulled him until his lips were attached to Seto's. This time, Seto wasn't afraid to do what he wanted. He returned the kiss full force, his tongue fighting against Joey's, taking complete control. He guided Joey backwards until the other's back hit one of the columns in the middle of the floor, supporting him as Seto's lips descended to his neck once again. Seto listened to the delicious moans escaping Joey's mouth as he sucked hungrily at the skin. _

_Straightening up, Seto lifted Joey's shirt over his head before kissing him one more. His fingers explored the planes of the muscled chest, pinching a nipple and capturing the gasp that released from Joey. _

"_Do I finally get to feel it?" Joey whispered against his lips and placing a small kiss to his swollen pair. Seto knew what he meant and he pulled back, gesturing for Joey to turn around and face the column. _

_Seto reached around undoing the Joey's jeans, reaching inside and grabbing the leaking length, which he thumbed at the small opening, slowly pumping Joey as he thrusted his hips. _

"_You should hold on tight." He said huskily into the ear, moving to undo his own pants. _

_As he was ready, he pressed a lonely kiss to the back of Joey's ear before embedding himself deep within Joey._

The surrealistic warmth sent Seto into a frenzy as he sat up in bed, shaking in a cold sweat. He quickly wiped the sweat from his forehead, looking at his alarm clock:

Nine thirty-six.

"Fuck…" He looked down at the front of his pants finding the bulge of his rock hard erection behind tight jeans. Standing up, he began to strip himself of his clothes before storming into the bathroom to take a shower.

A cold shower.

* * *

Monday rolled around the corner and Seto looked at the building as usual; half dreading and half in anticipation. He hadn't seen Joey since the night at the club and he knew that this would produce some sort of awkward moment between the two of them once he entered the classroom.

But he was wrong.

When he entered the classroom, Joey was sitting in his typical seat in the back of the room as he talked with Tristan. Tristan glanced up, eyeing him with narrowed eyes as he walked through the door. He ignored the look as he took his seat at the opposite side of the classroom where he wouldn't have to see Joey or Tristan.

A short, white haired boy walked into the door and walked casually over to Seto, standing by his desk.

"Joey told me you would be needing my notes."

"Thank You, Ryou." Seto took the papers from the other boy.

"Are you alright, Seto?"

"Peachy."

"If you need someone to talk to, Seto, I'm always here." Ryou said with a small smile, putting his hand on Seto's shoulder and squeezing. He then made his way to his seat at the front of the class.

Since when did Ryou become so friendly with Seto? He had rarely talked to Seto and today he decided to offer his companionship and even dared touch the CEO.

"-So, I see you're not taking your meds." Joey joked leaning against the locker next to Seto's. School was finally ending for the day, which seem as though it took forever to come.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Seto didn't turn to him as he continued to put his books in his locker.

"I'm talking about you being agitated and whatnot. I'm sorry if I'm invading your personal space, but I can't stop thinking about what happened Friday night. You should have came with me Saturday. I had to take Tristan instead with me." He laughed, but Seto didn't return it.

"Did you try to make out him with him as well?"

"I did as a matter of fact and then I gave him one of the best dickings of his life. I'm a sucker for brunettes." He grinned.

Seto closed his locker.

"I'm surprised with all this talk about being so attracted to me, how come you didn't screw me when you had the chance Friday night?"

"Seto," Joey frowned. "I would not take advantage of you like that. That's why I _did _leave that night."

Seto didn't know what to say. If that was the real reason that Joey left, then he couldn't exactly be mad at the other male standing before him.

"So how about it? Another dat-"

"That wasn't a date."

"Then how about having dinner over at my place. I'll make sure the dog is out the house for the night and we can enjoy a little R&R."

"You're trying so hard to impress me. Doesn't sound like something you would want to do."

"Would you rather go back to the club then?"

"Actually…I would."

* * *

Writing Epilogue.

Update Tuesday.

KC :)


	5. Need

First and foremost, I appreciate the review or reviews...can't remember, but I will be responding to them. I'm out the door for work right now, but because I missed posting last night, I figured I'd try to rush and post this.

Warning: Somebody gets some loving, but I'm just going to say if you don't like it whose getting it, I got you covered in later chapters.

KC :)

* * *

It's so safe to play along

Little soldiers in a row

Falling in and out of love

Something sweet to throw away.

I want something good to die for

To make it beautiful to live.

I want a new mistake, lose is more than hesitate.

Do you believe it in your head?

-**Go with the Flow, **_**Queens of the Stone Age**_

* * *

Seto waited until that Friday to go out with Joey, for the simple fact that he had too much work to complete at his job. His mind wasn't too focused though, because waiting in anticipation for the Friday was killing him. Joey had been on his mind and Seto was beginning to wonder why. This strange relationship baffled him to some degree.

Could he ever see himself with Joey in the future? It wasn't out in the press that he was gay and the only three that knew had been Joey, Roland, and of course, Mokuba. Even in the modern day, he couldn't imagine what would happen to his company if it did come out that he was gay.

It just seemed that Seto was attracted to Joey, because he seemed different. The act, what he did for a living, the way he talked; it all seem to attract him and he wanted more. The night at the club was a different experience and it was one that was unforgettable. The sound of the music that pumped through his veins, still drove through his veins and filled his head with thoughts that happened that night. He had wished that he could remember what remember what happened after all the drinking. He couldn't imagine what trouble could have happened if the cops knew that Joey was driving plastered.

It still raced through Seto's mind of what the hell attracted him so much to Joey. He had never had another person try so hard to be with him. They would just have sex and be done with it, but Joey didn't do that. He even was courteous enough not to take advantage of Seto while he was in such a vulnerable state; almost like a gentleman.

Seto hadn't thought about drugs since before his night out with Joey, but the more and more that Friday approached he wanted it bad. Cherry would have eased him with that night at the club and maybe he could have possible returned that kiss to Joey. With the dreams and thoughts that he had about the blond, he knew that he was definitely physically attracted to the other and there was something there that made him want him. He didn't care how he had Joey, he just wanted him.

He never would have guessed that one day, it would be him needing a drug in order to relax.

* * *

As Seto was sitting in homeroom, it was Tristan that walked into the door without Joey by his side. Seto thought this was strange considering that the other didn't do anything without Joey by his side, but Joey must have decided to skip out or was going to be late.

Tristan walked over to Seto's desk and sat on the edge looking down at him.

"Mind telling me what the fuck you are doing sitting on my desk, Taylor?"

"I'm not the jealous type, Kaiba. I don't mind him fucking you on the side-"

"What the hell are you talking about? We went to a club and danced. I think you are a little envious. Don't worry, your master will be in soon enough."

"He doesn't own me Kaiba, we have an open relationship."

"Taylor, I don't give a shit. Would you please, get your ass-"

"Just listen to me, Kaiba. Don't hurt him. I've been there for Joey for a very long time and I don't want someone like you getting in the way and ruining what I've tried to restore. He was hurting and it was me, that was there for him. If you're not in this for the long run, the good and the bad, then I would advise you pull out now. It happens again and I'll be coming after you."

Seto stood up, so he was now face to face with Tristan.

"I don't do well with threats." Seto said with narrowed eyes.

"I don't make threats."

"-Yo! What's going on here?" Joey said waltzing into the classroom with a big smile on his face, sporting a small cut by his eye.

"Me and Kaiba was just having a nice morning chat." Tristan hopped off the desk walking across the classroom to his seat.

"So am I still seeing you tomorrow?" Joey asked Seto.

"Yes." Seto was still looking at Tristan amazed at the gall of the other.

"Hey? You okay?" Joey asked looking concerned and Seto nodded before taking his seat.

"I'm fine. You better go over and muzzle your slave. It doesn't know how to talk to people."

"I'll be sure to do that." Joey smiled once again, leaving Seto to himself and sitting beside to Tristan.

Seto knew what Tristan meant by "through the good and bad" and it was something that Seto thought about as well. If he wanted anything to do with Joey, he would somehow have to try and get over Joey's drug dealing. But how could Seto convince Joey that it wasn't necessary to do something so drastic. Joey was in a bad business and Seto could see by the bruises and cuts that were displayed opened on Joey's face marring the smooth skin. Yet as he glanced over at where Joey was chatting lively with Tristan, nothing seemed to faze him. He didn't seem bothered by the way he looked when he came in.

* * *

Friday night came and Seto had allowed a couple of Mokuba's friends to stay over for the evening, under Roland's supervision. He showered and dressed quickly in a white top and medium blue denim jeans, flying down the stairs once he was finished.

"Eagered Mr. Kaiba?"

"Are you?" Seto smirked as he looked at the older male. "You're going to be dealing with a bunch of preteens."

"Ice cream and video games should put them out. As for you, try to calm down on the drinking tonight. Don't want any loud making out to wake the kiddies."

"Mokuba told you about that, huh? Just make sure those heathens don't destroy my house. If I come back to my house looking as though a hurricane tore through, I'll be going on a rampage and destroying someone's children."

"Don't worry Mr. Kaiba, they'll be in good hands. Go have fun."

Seto patted down his clothing checking to make sure he had everything, including the two red pills he placed in his back pocket for safe keeping.

"I'm good. Call me if you need anything Roland." Seto said grabbing a black blazer to wear into the cool night air.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Seto knocked on Joey's apartment door and waited for the other to answer. Was he nervous? A little less than the previous time, but the butterflies were still there as he realized this was going to be the second time that he was going out in public with the other.

"Hey." Joey greeted opening the door. The cut on his eye was a lot more noticeable, as it turned a deep red as it started to heal. "Want a drink before we leave?" He asked.

"As long as its not that piss you gave me at the club." Seto said walking into the apartment.

"Still didn't like, eh? I tried. Not everyone can take it. I'll be sure to make you something less pissy, more fruity." Joey chuckled walking into the kitchen. Seto followed him sitting on one of the stools at the bar.

"Where'd Bakura stay for the night?"

"He went to Ryou's house to believe it or not. At first, I thought the little guy was hitting on you," He sat a bright green drink down in front of Seto. "Until I remembered, he wasn't as stupid as he looked and he knows Bakura would ring his neck if he ever thought about another man."

"Possessive much?"

"Just a bit. Drink up. We can talk later."

"There is one more thing I want to ask you about. You and Tristan…?"

"What about me and Tristan? We fu-"

"Yes, I know that bit of information quite…clearly. What I'm wondering is why is it only that. It's obvious that he really cares about you."

"And I really care about him, but don't go trying to understand the complexity behind us. We don't even understand it sometimes, but me and him have come to a mutual agreement that it is best we stay and remain friends with benefits."

"Have you talked about what would happen if you two ever found other people you actually care about other than each other?"

"No sex." Joey's lips were forming a smile. "I wont screw around on you if that's what you're worried about. With Tristan or anybody else."

"That's…not what I meant." He downed his drink in one shot and stood up from his seat. "Let's go."

"I didn't upset you did I? I'm only trying to make this conversation less awkward than it already is."

"I said let's go." Seto repeated making his way to the door and grabbing his jacket.

* * *

As soon as they entered the club, Seto excused himself from Joey, leaving him at the bar before heading to the restroom. He needed a moment to himself, just for a bit. The restroom was empty and Seto reached into his pocket pulling out the two red pills.

Why did it come to this?

He reached inside the small bag, taking a pill from it and popping it into his mouth. He settled the other one back into his pocket and looked into the mirror straightening his shirt and fixing a stray hair before leaving the room. He was once again absorbed into the scene of the music and flashing lights. Looking over the railing, he spotted Joey, dancing with a blood red headed male who had his arms wrapped around his waist.

"It's just a dance." He whispered to himself.

But why didn't it look like it? Why was the jealousy flaring up through his bones.

He quickly took a detour to the small bar on his floor and demanded the bartender mix him up something strong. He drank swiftly, before dropping a few bills onto the bar and made his way down the stairs and towards Joey. He was still bumping pelvis with the redhead who was licking his lips and staring at Joey like a piece of meat.

Seto pressed against Joey's back, wrapping his arms around his chest holding him tightly.

"I leave you for five minutes and already you're enticing guys to bend you over the bar and take you for all your worth." he slurred into Joey's ear, making the other laugh.

"What'd you drink without me?"

"-Hey!"

Seto and Joey turned to the now angered redhead standing in front of them.

"I was dancing with him!"

"Well he thanks you for the warm up, but I'll be putting in the hard work." Seto gave a somewhat drunken kiss behind Joey's ear as he eyed the other male.

"After me!" He growled.

Seto pulled away from Joey and pushed Joey behind him as he stepped in front of the man.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you too well. Say that again."

The front of Seto's shirt was grabbed in a tight grip pulling him closer to the man in front of him.

"After-"

Before the man could finished the sentence, Seto delivered a strong kick to the midsection of the other, being released immediately. Pulling back his fist he landed it hard against the red head's temple knocking him to the floor out cold.

"Holy shit!" Joey laughed aloud grabbing Seto's hand. Looking up, he saw two other burly men making their way through the crowd. "We better go!" He said pulling Seto towards the stairs just in time to avoid the outstretched hands of the men. They could hear the curses behind them as they quickly ran up the stairs and down the small corridor where Joey fumbled to get the key out and into the lock.

Seto's eyes widened as he saw the two men just reaching the top of the stairs.

"I think you should hurry up a little."

Joey threw open the door, running inside and slamming it closed behind him and Seto locking it.

"Fuck…" Seto cursed as he panted, head spinning.

He didn't know what possessed him to hit the other guy. It was if his he didn't have control over his body. The adrenaline pumped madly through him when he was downstairs and then his body went numb. Next thing he knew, the man was on the ground unconscious and it was by Seto's own fist.

It felt amazing.

"You knocked that guy out in a single hit!" Joey said excitedly, but calmed down once he saw Seto's condition. "You okay?"

"Water…" Seto said making his way to the couch with Joey's help. Joey sat him down before hopping into the kitchen fetching a drink for him. "Thank you." Seto began drinking the water to help calm his nerves.

"You all right? I don't have to take you to the hospital or anything do I?"

"No." Seto chuckled. "I'm fine."

"That knock out was sick." Joey said plopping down on the couch beside Seto. "Kinda knocked some excitement into the place, huh?" He looked at the exhausted brunet.

"That wasn't me." Seto sat his glass of water by his foot.

"Calm down, that asshole deserved it. Thanks for it."

"Don't expect it to happen again. I was waiting there for that guy to get up from the floor and rip me into two."

"We could have handled them. Admit, it was a change of pace to what you're used to."

"No, I'm used to uncontrollable messes."

"I'm just curious as to where it all came from." Joey raised an eyebrow.

Reaching into his back pocket, Seto grabbed the small bag with the pill in it and tossed it into Joey's lap.

"Ah…" Joey quickly put two and two together as he analyzed the pill sadly. "You should have probably watched it with your alcohol intake. Its meant to take the place of it, not be taken with it." He handed it back to Seto.

"You should take it."

"Nah…not tonight."

Seto took the bag and emptied it into his hand. He laid the pill on his tongue and closed his mouth, gesturing Joey to come nearer to him. Joey rolled his eyes as he slid down a bit until he was right beside Seto feeling the warmth radiating from the other's body.

Seto looked into Joey's eyes finding a deep sadness. Even though his mind was slightly foggy, he could still that Joey was feeling a little dejected. Cautious fingers touch the slowly forming scar below Joey's eye making Joey wince slightly.

"What are you doing?" Joey whispered.

'_Through the good and the bad'_

Seto's mind repeated. He leaned forward pressing his lips against Joey's slightly dry ones. For a second, Seto thought he wasn't going to return it, until fingers began to run through his chestnut hair and a tongue swiped across his bottom lip. He opened his mouth allowing the tongue to explore his mouth, which took the pill that still sat on his tongue before being swallowed.

Joey looked at Seto through half lidded eyes, wondering if he should continue.

"Ready for the hard part?" Seto smirked, sitting up and captured Joey's lips once more as he pushed him on his back on the sofa. The kiss was invasive and dominated clearly by Seto whose hand spread Joey's legs so he could lay between and rub his growing clothed arousal against the front of the Joey's own. Joey gasped, fingers clutching the back his head, tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss.

The hot tongue of Seto traveled from the lips of Joey, down his jaw, to the slightly tanned flesh of his neck. He loved the sounds that escaped Joey, those same sounds that he heard from his dream haunting him once more. He bit deeply into the skin and sucked hard until a reddening mark began to appear.

"Seto…"

Seto's insides could have melted from the way his name came from the husky tone. He kissed his way down the chest he began to slowly expose as he unbuttoned the red shirt and shoved it down Joey's shoulders. He bit hungrily into Joey's right nipple earning him a frustrated whimper.

Joey sat up throwing his shirt to the side and began to undo Seto's shirt which he disposed with his own, leaning forward and kissing down to the waistband of his jeans. He pushed Seto back onto the arm of the chair as he undid the pants and yanked them down along with everything else, leaving Seto naked to his gaze.

Seto was getting that feeling. The feeling of the effects of the drug as it took passage through his blood stream, down to his groin. The gaze that Joey was giving him, Seto could tell the same thing was happening to him. His breath soon became heavy as he watched Joey slide back a bit before bending over and wrapping his lips around the aching tip of his cock.

"Shit…" He threw back his head, running a hand through the golden mop as Joey continued his ministrations. He had hoped that this time, he wouldn't wake up in the middle of it. It couldn't be a dream; he hoped it wasn't. This was the best feeling in the world as he felt the tongue giving languorous licks to the base. Seto stopped Joey as soon as he reached the back of the throat and pulled him back slowly. "You're…going to make…me-"

"-Come? I thought that was point?" Joey grinned leaning forward and pressed a wet kiss to Seto's lips. "Look at you…the beads of sweat forming on your forehead while you lay here in a spent mess. What to do with you?" The tips of Joey's fore and middle finger pressed against his mouth. "You should get these nice and wet for me."

Seto eyed Joey. Was he really going to allow the other to take him? He didn't know Joey well to have the other be in charge that quickly already. He was so used to being dominant, would he know how to submit.

"Suck." Joey demanded in a solitary word, egging Seto to open his mouth and accept the fingers.

He did as he was told.

He knew that he could always take Joey if need be, but as the ecstasy worked through him, he needed Joey. He needed to feel Joey inside of him. Joey soon pulled the sopping wet digits from his mouth and moved them between his legs finding that puckered entrance.

"I'm going to assume this is your first time? Sometimes, it comes in handy to be versatile." He slid a finger carefully inside, moving it in circles to fit deeply to the knuckle.

Seto guessed that Cherry was numbing the pain. The only thing he could feel was the slight uncomfortable pressure of the intrusion. Joey worked the other finger into Seto's body sliding both of them in and out making him groan.

"Gods you're tight." Joey said as he continued to stretch. He made sure not to forget the weeping member of Seto, taking it in his fist and pumping in time with the thrust of his fingers.

"Fuck Joey…I'm going to come." Seto gasped.

"You should hold it until I'm inside of this hot tight body." Joey released him, sliding his fingers from the hole and undid his own pants which had became extremely tight from his erection throbbing horribly against the front of his jeans. He kicked them off, along with the rest of his clothing and settled back between Seto's legs. Reaching down into the glass, Seto was once drinking out of, he dipped his hand down and pulled it out wrapping it around his own shaft until it was dripping wet. "Ready?" Joey warned, teasing the head of his cock at the small opening.

Behind Seto's closed eyes, bright lights danced in his vision as soon as Joey thrusted deep inside of his body. There, what should have been pain, was unbelievable and immeasurable pleasure. It was as if, Joey hit the special spot in one go.

"Shit, Seto…" Joey stilled his movements waiting for Seto to adjust.

"What the hell are you doing?" Seto said looking up at Joey.

"Trying not to hurt-"

"Fuck me."

Joey's eyes widened a bit at Seto's voice.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Joey pulled out until the tip was barely inside the ring of muscle. Seto wrapped his arms around Joey's neck, kissing him roughly as time raced as the two bodies intertwined, moving together as one in perfect rhythm. Seto's body felt as though it were on fire as the male above him pounded deep within him. Groans and moan, pants and heavy breaths sounded loudly throughout the room echoing as loudly as the music from the downstairs room. Soon enough, the names of the two men in the room bounced from the walls and faded from bruised lips.

* * *

When Seto awoke, he squinted his eyes finding him still in the small room above the club. There was no music, only the sounds of Joey's heavy snores as he laid on Seto's chest.

"Joey?" Seto called slightly pushing Joey's shoulder. The other growled loudly before turning his head. "Get up." Seto said hitting him in the arm.

Joey arouse looking down at Seto. He yawned, before pulling his hips back and sliding from inside Seto, who gave a slight hiss from the loss. As Seto went to move, he felt the pain soon shot up his back sending him to lay back down.

"You okay?" Joey asked tiredly.

"Do I look okay? I feel like a train ran into me…literally."

"I'm sorry." Joey frowned. "I tried to get you to take it easy. I don't have anything for you to take that would ease the pain."

"Its fine…I just need a moment."

Seto needed longer than a moment. He was feeling so much pain in his lower body beyond very sore.

"Do you regret that it happened?" Joey asked.

"No," Seto laughed lightly. "It was everything I ever thought about."

"I'm that good in your dreams? Might have to keep you exhausted more often."

"I know Mokuba's probably worried. I need to be getting home."

"You just wait a bit and then we'll get back."

* * *

When Seto arrived home, he limped into the doors, slowly closing them behind him. He hadn't wanted to wake Mokuba if he had still been sleeping and he didn't want his little brother catching his new walk. He went straight to the medicine cabinet to grab some ibuprofen and then some water to wash the pain reliever down. He would be so thankful when it would kick in.

Seto had sex with Joey.

It hadn't been some crazed, drug induced fantasy that was abruptly ended by the climax of emotions; but rather assuaged in a spiraling ending that left both Seto and Joey breathless. Seto had felt something. For the first time, he had feelings for another human that wasn't his brother or a business associate. Though it felt right, he knew that all of this was moving too fast. They didn't even know anything personal about one another, besides the constant rumors they heard around school. Seto knew there had to be more than the hard exterior, drug dealing, ditzy blond that most people in that school despised. There was something about Joey that Seto couldn't put his finger on.

"Seto!" Mokuba cheered running into the room and wrapping his arm around Seto's waist. Seto was thrown back onto the stool where he winced, yet still held his arm around Mokuba. "I thought I heard you come in! Did you have fun last night?"

"Yes I did. Ah…how was your night? Guest still here?" Seto questioned and Mokuba shook his head.

"Nope. They were picked up earlier this morning."

"What'd you guys do?" Seto was hoping to diverge their conversation from what happened to him last night.

"Video games, pizza; the usual!"

A long silence began to grow.

"Sooo…" Mokuba started. "Last night…"

"All you need to know is that I had fun and that's it." Seto tried to walk as normally as he could to the stairs without having Mokuba wonder why the hell he was walking in such a away. He could see the grin on his brother face's from behind as he ascended the stairs.

His brother was too smart for his own good.

* * *

For the rest of the weekend, Seto talked to Joey only once after what happened that Friday. Joey had kindly called him while he was at work Sunday morning making sure that everything was okay. Seto told him he was fine before rudely hanging up on him and getting back to work. He was finished with his vacation and now it was time to catch up on business before he was out on the street.

He figured that evening he would be able to call Joey and apologize, but realized that he had to finish the assignments he had due from the days of his absence.

Then he was stressed again. Worrying about trying to finish a five page report on Shakespeare's Hamlet and a Calculus packet that he had to complete in one day, rather than the five days had he not been at home wondering where the hell time went.

That evening he kept glancing at the drawer which held the leftover pills. Gods, was he tempted to take one to get rid of the massive headache he felt coming on. Instead of something so powerful, he decided a little caffeine would keep him concentrated enough to complete everything. However, even after the warm cup of coffee, sweaty palms tried to grip a pencil that dug deeply into the paper before eventually breaking the point. Dropping the pencil, he stood up walking to the side table drawer next to his bed and reached inside grabbing the bag.

It was 9:00 now.

He could be up in time.


	6. Empathy

Yes, yes, I know...I'm a bull shitter

This story is complete and I will be uploading the entire thing some time tonight...no bullshit. I finally finished the Epilogue last today after wanting to complete a shit ton of other stories I'm working on pertaining to puppyshipping.

After I stopped uploading this, I went through a very depressive state and not even my favorite hobby could get me out of. Depression is not fun and I must say, very bad stuff happened to me so I decided I needed to focus on getting better and fixing my priorities. I graduated from college Saturday so now I have more than enough time to write what has been on my mind for ages. I've even come up with a new story that I'll preview at the end of the last chapter of this.

Thank You to all those who have favorited and/or followed this story. I still got the notifications and I appreciate every single one so I'm wrapping this one up for you guys!

* * *

My mind is spinning around and around

I'm on my way down

The louder I yell

The deeper I sink

Closer to hell

Far from my instincts

-**Jason Nozuka, **_**Down in a Cold Dirty Well**_

Monday's day of classes were shit.

Seto didn't arrive late, but he didn't arrive prepared as he should have been. His Calculus professor ended up scolding him in front of class for not completing the work as he should considering he had more time than anyone else. Seto then preceded to tell said professor that he had more important shit to deal with and he could take the Calculus and shove it up his…

Well…Seto now sat in the principal's office awaiting his punishment.

He had already tried to give the principal the excuse of his full time business and caring of his brother and he brought it. His calculus professor gave him an extra two days to complete the packet, thanks to the principal, and then knocked an extra assignment and detention for good measure and payback for the vulgar insult against him.

Seto accepted it and was on his way out of the building, an hour after school was dismissed because of a detention serving, and made it to his quiet office at his building. He told Ami to not bother him unless it was something very important since he had to finish his some school work. She nodded in understanding before passing on the message to others in the building.

By the time he got home, it was a little after ten. He knew that Mokuba would be asleep, so he made his routine of going up the stairs to kiss his brother goodnight before heading to bed himself after a day of exhaustion. As he got closer to the room, he could hear his brother giggling loudly, and then a big woot from another male who didn't sound anything like Roland.

It sounded almost like Joey.

Seto grabbed the doorknob roughly and swung the door open finding Mokuba and Joey sitting on the floor playing a video game, controllers clutched in hands as their eyes watered at the screen capturing their attention. Mokuba quickly glanced at Seto.

"Hi Seto!" He turned back to the screen. "I'm kicking Joey's butt!"

"Turn off the game." Seto said with a tight lip.

"Aww, but we were having fun." Joey playfully pouted, but Seto was not happy. Joey paused the game. "Bad day?" He asked.

"It is a school night, Mokuba turn off the game. I will not ask you again."

"Yes Seto." Mokuba said sadly before beginning to do as he was told. Seto stormed out of the room and made his way to his own room. What nerve did Joey have to come into his house and play games with Mokuba? Didn't he tell Joey that he didn't want him around Mokuba? What part didn't he understand?

He angrily began to unbutton his shirt tossing it across the room.

"Hey?" Joey entered the room shutting the door behind himself. He must have followed as soon as Seto left the room or otherwise he would have been lost. Seto _wished _he had gotten lost. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I thought I told you to stay the hell away from Mokuba?!" Seto rounded on Joey. "The last thing I need is for you to infect him with some gang related bull shit and getting him into trouble!"

Joey was taken aback.

"Mokuba invited me! I told him that I didn't think it was good idea, but the little kid is persistent! Must get his stubbornness from his brother…"

"Fuck you Joey!" Seto yelled. He was fuming the more and more that Joey spoke.

"I'm not a pedophile if that's-"

"No, just a drug dealer." Seto had gone and said too much. He could tell that what he had said hurt Joey, but he couldn't bring himself to apologize.

"I wouldn't get Mokuba into any trouble, Seto. He's a kid. If what I do bothers you that much, then we don't have see each other anymore. Just remember that I only tried…" Joey turned on his heel making his way to the door.

Seto watched the retreated back wanting to say something…anything to keep Joey from leaving from such a situation. What would he say? The truth? That he was jealous that Joey somehow found the time to spend with his brother?

"Joey…I didn't mean…to say it in that way." He watched Joey pause in his footsteps to the door. "What I meant to say was that I want Mokuba to be safe. It seems he has taking a liking to you…and I don't want him hurt…if something were to happen to you. Which…I hope…doesn't happen…either."

The end was forced, of course, but it was true. He didn't like when Joey walked into homeroom with bruises; it was unattractive.

"I don't do because I want to." Joey said turning to Seto. "I do it because I have to."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before." Seto said grabbing a shirt from his drawer. "There are plenty of jobs out there that you could do without having to risk your life out there on the streets-"

"Some of us aren't born into "royalty"."

"I wasn't. I was just a nobody as much as you were, but I made something of myself."

"I told you once before, just because you have a fancy car and job and all that other bull shit you flaunt, doesn't mean that you're any better than me or lower. I have a sister just like you have a brother, the only difference is you're lucky enough to have Mokuba here with you. I'm doing this for her, Seto."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing's wrong with her, except for my bitch of a mother." Joey said walking over to bed and sitting down. "My mother and father separated us when they got a divorce; me with our father and Serenity with our mother. Everyday, I can see the tears that I wished would never fall from her face, as she was taken away from me." Joey shook his head. "I try calling my mother, but she makes a lot of things difficult, ya know? She's a 'bible eater' ."

"She's a what?"

" 'Bible eater'. One of those zealous religious people who do more harm than good with their fancy biblical quotes, all while they're the ones doing the most fucked up shit. She preaches to Serenity about being a wholesome girl, so she wants Serenity to have nothing to do with me. Thinks I have the devil deep down inside of me. I want to take Serenity away from her; I want me and my sister to get away from everything that hurts us and live life without pain." Joey looked up at Seto eyes brimmed with tears. "So…I'm not a monster, Seto. I'm just trying to do what you are doing for Mokuba."

Needless to say, Seto now felt like a complete asshole. He had never had someone open up to him so personally before and he didn't know what to say to lend some comfort to Joey. He could completely understand where the other was coming from. It amazed that he shared something so common with the other and that age old saying was coming to haunt him: "Don't judge a book by it's cover". Joey may have had dirty dealings, but the more that Seto got to know the other, the more he discovered that Joey was a good person. He would feel weird wrapping his arm around him as he would Mokuba; so he did the next best thing:

He apologized.

"What are you sorry for?" Joey sniffled, wiping his eyes quickly. "Everything is going to be okay. I know Serenity knows I love her and I know she understands that though we can't see each other now, some day we will." Joey stood up from the bed. "I better go." Joey said making his way to the door once more. "I'll see you tomorrow at-"

Seto had made it over to Joey in three strides, grabbing the other by the back of the neck and pulling him into a hard kiss and knocking him against the back of the door, trapping him firmly. He gripped the hair at the nape of Joey's neck, breaking the kiss and sliding a scorching tongue down the cool flesh of the other.

"Seto, you don't-"

"-Have to do this?" Seto said lifting his head and staring at him. "I know I don't, but I think we both _need _this. And I plan on giving it to you so hard you'll be feeling me for days." Seto watched Joey's jaw drop, taking it as invitation to delve into his mouth, still holding the back of his head. Joey returned it full force, trying to push, Seto back, but Seto was sure to be in charge this time using his weight to keep Joey trapped.

He didn't know what came over him, considering this time he didn't have the drug. It could have been the after effects of when he took the pill before. When he saw Joey in the room with Mokuba, it sparked an anger Seto never felt before and as the other spoke about his sister, he wanted to take Joey then. Had the drugs sensitized his emotions in some way?

His hands ran down Joey's body in anticipation, when it stopped curiously at a familiar bulge in the other's pocket. He reached into it taking out an entire bag half way full of purple tablets. He held them up, staring at Joey.

"I had business to attend after I left here tonight."

"Let me guess: Grape?"

Joey frowned.

"Yeah, but they're not tested yet." He said trying to reach for the bag, but Seto pulled his hand back to keep them away. "What the hell are you doing? Give them back."

"Let's try them?"

"That's dangerous." Joey warned sternly.

"You're used to living on the edge." Seto pulled completely away from Joey and opened the bag.

"Seto, seriously, can you give me the bag back?" He peeled himself from the door, reaching Seto's hand before he could get into the bag. Seto was quick, snatching two out and sealing the bag before tossing it back at Joey.

What was overcoming him? He threw the pill back into his mouth greedily before tossing the other at Joey, who dropped the bag full of them to catch the one. Walking over to Joey, he took the other's hand with the tablet locked inside a gentle grip before he lifted it to Joey's own lips.

" "If even you relax for a minute..."" Seto whispered mockingly. He had repeated the same words Joey had told him on the night he was given the red pill.

And Joey took it.

For Seto.

Seto watched Joey swallow the pill, but it was just mere seconds later before Joey was doubled over with his hand over his mouth coughing. Joey balled his hand up into a fist hitting his chest, trying to get the pill to either come up or go down.

"Joey-"

Joey shook his head, holding his hand out for a minute to let Seto know he was fine. With watered eyes, he finally stopped his hacking looking at Seto.

"It went down the wrong pipe."

"You scared the shit out of me!" Seto sat on the bed looking relieved.

"Sorry…" Joey laughed and Seto looked at him, raising an eyebrow trying to figure out, what the hell was so funny about someone looking like they were about to fall over and croak.

His head became fuzzy as he looked up at Joey and he joined in on the laughter. This soon made Joey laugh harder and in turn, sending Seto into hysterics. Neither knew what was funny at this point, only it felt good to finally laugh. Joey joined Seto on the bed after both of them had calmed down.

"Should we start where we left off?" Joey said, his pill laying forgotten in the middle of the floor.

* * *

Half lidded eyes stared at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

6:30.

Seto sat up on his elbows, looking around the unfamiliar room. His extravagant furniture had been traded for smaller and cheaper looking furnishings in a basic white room with one window. On the opposite side of the bed was another night stand where a photo in a pewter frame sat. Seto reached over grabbing it and examined it.

It was definitely Joey from the blond mop though he was much smaller, probably around six. Next to him was a little girl with shoulder length red hair, a bright smile on her face as she hugged Joey around his waist.

"-Serenity."

Seto looked up from the picture at Joey, who was standing in the doorway in a bathroom.

"Though instead of wondering who that was in the picture, you should be asking what the hell happened to your hand."

Seto's eyes wandered to what Joey pointed out and he found his right hand and knuckles heavy with bruises, deep purple and blue.

"What happened?" He winced slightly flexing his fingers.

"Crazy, mad, passionate sex." Joey grinned limping over to his drawer.

"What the hell kind of sex involves my hand looking like bruised meat?"

"Look at the headboard."

The headboard had a hole dented into it the size of a fist. As Seto looked at it, he couldn't remember what the hell happened the night before that would have led to the fist into the wall. All he knew was now he felt refreshed, besides the pain in his hand.

"Yeah, you really did a number on me, but I did manage to get your uniform from your house. It's already hanging in the bathroom whenever you're ready."

"How'd I get here?"

"I drove."

"I thought I told you that shit was dangerous?" Seto stood up from bed.

"You loved it last night. You even let me pulled down the top."

"Top of what?"

"On the Maserati!"

Seto paled.

"O-on…my Maserati? I let you drive my car last night?"

"Yes…though it was more of forcing me to drive it. You wanted to get out of the house for a breath of fresh air. It was really enjoyable, but you should probably get into the shower right now. School is going to start soon."

Maybe Joey had been right about taking the pills that hadn't been tested. It was scary to black out and not know anything about the previous night. Anything could have happened and he wouldn't have known any different. He went to the bathroom where he took a relaxing warm shower and then quickly changed his clothes. On his way back to Joey's bedroom, he spotted a trail of spotted blood leading into the living. Curiously, he followed it until he spotted Bakura sitting up on the couch; his clothes covered in blood and a bloody curved knife laying on the coffee table.

"You okay?" Seto asked and Bakura looked up.

"Bar fight." He grinned. "Fucker got my nose, but that's about it."

"-Fucking theatrics, Bakura. Clean this shit up before the landlord comes up and see it." Joey was limping into the room again holding out Seto's briefcase to him.

"Well I don't have to ask what the hell you did last night. Did you do what you were _suppose _to do?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go."

Seto didn't know what the hell was going on. He just wanted to get away from the creepy, bleeding, on-the-verge of psychopath, male and get to class. Maybe there would be enough time in homeroom so he could do some of his homework.

Joey walked Seto to the Maserati that was parked at the front of the apartment building.

"See you at school?" Joey said as he stood on the sidewalk.

"What are you talking about?" Seto unlocked the door. "Aren't you coming with me?"

"It'd be kinda weird for me and you to show up together in the same car. People start talking and I'll have to hit someone. Who knows what happens then, since I'm on probation."

"The kid in the wheelchair incident?" Seto referred to and Joey nodded. "That was pretty messed up, but I'm sure you don't care."

"Yeah. Just glad all I have to do is graduate without anymore shit happening and then I can get my sister. Besides, I'm sure you don't want your reputation tarnish with me being the cause. I'll see you-"

Seto opened his door.

"Get in the car and try not to spew anymore bull shit."

Joey's eyes widened as he ran to the other side of the door opening it and hopping in as Seto started the car.

"Can we _please _ride with the top down? That made my night last night." Joey's finger hovered over the button for whenever Seto would say the word.

"Yes-"

Before Seto could finish a his sentence, the top was down and a loud repetitive hip hop beat began to blare through the high bass speakers of the convertible.

"Joey, what the hell is this?"

"Uh…sorry. Would you prefer Mozart's Piano Concerto No. 21?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You seem like a Mozart kinda guy."

"Well you're wrong…I'd prefer Beethoven's string quartet No. 4 in C Minor, Allegro. And May I ask, how you know Mozart's Andante?"

"What?" Joey grinned. "A guy like me can't know a little classical?"

"I guess you're allowed to know a little, but it's just strange hearing it come from your mouth." Seto pulled out of the parking lot making his way to their school. "Even you have to admit that it's a little weird."

"Yeah, well…I guess that history of music class helped me a bit. Got me interested in it. Not to mention when Ryou would come over and chill at the apartment, that's all his damned ipod has."

"He has good taste…than besides this crap we're listening to."

"Don't you dare touch the radio." Joey warned, leaning back and enjoying the comfortable spring breeze. "Besides, since I'll be limping the rest of the day, millions of questions being thrown at me, I'll feel this is compensation."

"And if I had made your ass walk?"

"You would have been paying for it during lunch."

"Sure…" Seto said.

It took fifteen minutes and one headache later for Seto and Joey to arrive at school. After Seto had parked the car and the both of them had gotten out, Joey had been right about how weird the situation would have been for everyone else. Some of the students that stood in the parking lot, gave them curious stares as they walked to the building, Joey slightly in front of Seto. Seto could read their minds through the looks.

As they walked up the stairs, Tristan was standing at the door looking angry. Seto couldn't recall the last time he had ever seen Tristan not looking pissed off.

"Joey can I speak with you…" Tristan glanced at Seto. "…In Private. If it's not too much of your time now."

Seto could see the envy clouding the other's eyes.

"Look, Tris, I don't think you're getting through your head-"

"-That's not what this is about." Tristan interrupted. "This is about something I don't think you want your "boyfriend" to hear. And I use the term boyfriend _very _loosely." Tristan glared.

Joey gave a heavy sigh turning to Seto. "Can you meet me by my locker after classes?"

"Whatever." Seto responded making his way into the building. He didn't have time to deal with Tristan who was being a complete asshole. He could understand him being protective of Joey, but there was a faint difference between being a buddy and being a father. Tristan was overbearing and Seto figured that was one of the reasons that Joey and the other brunet weren't together. Joey was too free spirited to be dragged down by Tristan's over protectiveness.

Seto was about to enter his homeroom when he heard his name, formally called down the hall. He turned his head to the feminine voice, spotting his Chemistry professor standing in the door way of her lab with several papers in her hand.

"Can I see you for a minute, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto really didn't feel like a lecture early in the morning, so he reluctantly made his way over to her.

"Yes?"

She held out to him a piece of paper, his test, with a big red '68' in the upper right hand corner.

"This is unacceptable, Mr. Kaiba. I would have expected much more from you. Now, you have another test coming up in the next week and I would advise you to better prepare yourself, than you have been. I understand that you are a busy boy, so I suggest getting a tutor. I'm sure Ryou will be more than-"

"I don't want a tutor. I can do this stuff with my eyes closed."

"With grades like this, I would advise you to keep them open. If you need help, don't be afraid to see me after school for some-"

"I don't need it. I'll be fine."

She silenced herself.

"Is this all?" He asked not wanting to look at her as he folded his test in half.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba. You can go."

He turned on his heel and walked into his homeroom dropping the Chemistry test into the trashcan on his way to his seat. There was no since in studying from a failing exam.

He dropped himself into his seat and slammed his briefcase on top. He hadn't been in the forsaken building for five minutes and already he was given bad news. He could then hear feet pattering their way to his desk before a short body overshadowed him.

"Hey, Kaiba…"

Kaiba looked up at Ryou.

"What do you want Ryou?"

"To let you know that if you needed anything, I'm here to lend an ear."

"Ryou…please…not right now."

"Sorry." Ryou said apologetically. "Sorry I bothered you."

"Ryou…I'm just under a lot of stress. It's nothing against you."

"Well if you need anything…give me a call." He handed Seto a small torn piece of paper with a pre-written phone number on it. "Maybe we could study or something."

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Joey making his over to his desk as he picked up the phone number from the desk top.

"Hey, did I miss the morning mingle?"

"Why is that you never come to class with any books?" Ryou asked Joey.

"Why is it that you do come to class with books?"

"Funny." Ryou said sarcastically turning to Seto. "Don't forget to call me for anything." He said before taking his own seat again.

"What's the minx talking about?"

"Professor Tanaka suggested that me and him be study partners or something like that. Since you're in my business, can I ask what Tristan wanted you for?"

"He's craving some fruit."

Seto knew what he was talking about. He couldn't blame Tristan for wanting more. Hell, he wanted more.

"Can I see you later?" Joey asked.

"I'll be at work tonight."

"Okay. Well then, can I call you?"

"I'll be busy. I think its best if we just wait until the weekend to see each other."

Joey nodded in understanding backing away from the other's desk and making his way to his own.

* * *

By the end of the end, Seto thought he would explode. He received another failing grade in his Calculus class which had officially ruined his day. He didn't understand what was going on. Everything had been fine in the beginning of the semester, yet it seemed everything was only getting worse.

To top it off, he had an emergency meeting at his job, which in turn made him leave without saying goodbye to Joey. He wasn't too upset at the not saying goodbye to Joey, but was more disgusted at what happened at his meeting. Kaiba Corp's sales were rapidly declining. He had spent a majority of his time speaking with his architects and advertising branch to help come up with new, reconstructed ideas for the products and marketing and advertising them as soon as possible.

By the time he had finally finished with that portion, he had forgotten the shit load of paperwork left on his desk from the night before. With a handful of papers, he dropped them off on Ami's desk, telling her to take care of it for the time being until 11:00 and then she could leave. He went back to his own office and collapsed in his chair, taking in a deep breath.

Today had proved to be more than eventful and he could feel his brain working in overload. Thoughts about what Joey was doing at the moment, filled his head and he grabbed his cell phone dialing the other's number.

"-Hello?" Answered Joey casually.

"Yeah, Joey, it's me."

"Everything okay?"

"No. I need you to come to my office building with some things."

There was a long silence on the other end, making Seto nervous.

"Sure…" Joey sighed. "I'm on my way. Might be a while."

He ended his call with the other and leaned his head on his hands trying to get his thoughts together.

"Fuck!" He cursed loudly grabbing his cell phone once more and dialing another number.

"-Hello?" Answered a deep male voice.

"Roland, where is Mokuba?"

"He's in bed, sir. He had a long day today. He figured you would be busy so I took him to the arcade with a couple of his friends."

"I forgot to talk to him. I've been so busy today, Roland."

"You know Mokuba understands, sir and so do I. He's not mad if that's what you think."

"I know. I'll just be here longer than I intended."

"I'll be sure to let him know should he wake and ask."

"Thank you."

He hung up the phone feeling more horrible than ever. The last time that him and Mokuba had done anything was a week ago and he felt horrible. Usually he would have more time, if he could just leave Joey alone. Joey was having an effect on him no other male was able to compare to. It distinctly had something to do with the other's demeanor and forwardness to speak his mind, something he had in common, but when it came to what he was experiencing with Joey, the clubs and other illicit activities, it was something new and striking him with more curiosity. He was drawn to the rapid changing in his lifestyle now. There were some nights where he wished he could show Joey the same affection as the other held for him, but it seemed he couldn't do it without the aid of influence.

Then it made him think was he really attracted to Joey or was the other a drug himself. Ever since he started hanging out with Joey, it seemed that his attendance dropped, as well as his grades and sales. Could he blame Joey though? No. This was of his own doing, but he couldn't stop. Now that all of this burden was hitting him, he needed what Joey had.

He needed what Joey was.

He needed to get his mind away from what was stressing him.

By the time Joey arrived, security called a pacing Seto who was uncharacteristically biting his nails awaiting the Joey's arrival. Joey walked through the office door and tossed Seto a small bag.

"Your security are like fucking bouncers. I think one of them felt me up for the hell of it."

"That would Adam." Seto said walking into the bathroom in the office.

"Well tell 'im I'm not into meatheads." Joey snatched up the local newspaper, staring at the front page where a small headline informed that Kaiba Corp's sales were at the lowest it's been in years. Seto emerged from the bathroom and Joey looked up at him worriedly.

"What?" Seto asked dropping into his seat. He worked his tensed muscles.

"Uh…want a massage? I have been praised for my talented hands." Joey smirked, dropping the paper.

"I'll be the judge of that." Seto said as Joey made his way behind him. Slowly he began to relax into the hands of the male behind him. Joey had been right. He did have talented hands. He began to feel his shirt being unbuttoned as pleasure began to fill him. Joey's hands worked magic on his skin and it felt as though all of the was particularly more sensitive before sighing in relaxation with his eyes closed.

"Told you." Said a voice into his ear and Seto grinned as he took a working hand and pulled it to his lips kissing the back of it.

"I should hire you as a personal masseur."

"Is that one of those job offers?" Joey chuckled. "I'll take you up on it. Just let me inform Bakura of my two weeks notice."

"This is really turning my night a lot better than earlier. With trying to balance school, work, and Mokuba, it's starting to take a toll on me."

Joey stopped massaging his back.

"Then maybe you should stop taking the pills. I don't think they're helping you. Besides, you were suppose to use them that night as catch-up, not a prescription."

"I think we should end this conversation. I just said my night was getting better." Seto pulled Joey around until he was standing between his legs. He lifted Joey's shirt, to get at the button on his jeans before dropping them to the ground. "Want to kindly remind of the other night?"

Joey stared at him for a few seconds before he leaned his head down and pressed his lips against Seto's. He ran his fingers through the soft brown hair as he teased the other's lips with his taunting tongue. Seto grabbed the back of his neck, tilting his head and opening his mouth for Joey.

In one kiss, Seto felt a rampant chill down his body and he quickly wrapped an arm around Joey's waist and lifting him onto the desk and stood up from the chair and now between the other's legs. He yanked away from the kiss and tugged Joey's shirt over his head and tossed it behind himself. Lips descended to Joey's neck as Joey moaned running his fingers once more through the silken coffee colored strands.

"Seto…" Joey released in a mere whisper as the rapture coursed through his body as Seto slid down his chest with a heated tongue which circled around a taut nipple. Joey managed to kick his shoes off and completely remove his pants as his hands ran down the smooth skin of Seto's back.

"Lay back." Seto instructed and Joey did so. He lifted himself on elbows as he watched Seto remove his boxers and free his aching, leaking length and exposing it to the cool air of the office. In no time, Seto swallowed around him as a hand reached blindly into a drawer.

"W-what…are you…looking for?" Joey panted, but was answered with a quick slap to his thigh as the suction around him increase. "Fuck Seto…your mouth…" He clenched the head further slightly pushing Seto's head.

Seto pulled away, straightening his body as he opened a small tube. Joey eyed it closely before looking at Seto with a slight grin.

"How many people do you fuck in here that you already have a tube a lube in your desk?"

"Who says this is for sex with someone else? Would you prefer we not use it?"

"No…by all means, do use it. I was just curious."

He winced slightly at the feeling of the first cold finger entering his body. Seto could see that Joey have still been feeling the pain from last night, or whatever they did. He tried his best to stretch as best he could to reduce even more hurt. After two fingers worked inside of his body, beginning to agitate his prostrate, Joey lifted pulling Seto into another kiss, undoing his pants. He snapped the belt from its loops and popped the button, impatiently unzipping the black slacks.

"And if these were my favorite pants?" Seto smiled against Joey's lips.

"I'll buy you a new pair." Joey playfully nipped at Seto's bottom lip, pulling his hard arousal from his boxers.

"Joey…see what you do to me?" He whispered, giving a throaty moan as Joey stroked him. "You drive me crazy."

"Glad I could help. Now show me how crazy I drive you." he wrapped his legs around Seto's, leaning back, guiding the other into him. Just from the teasing on the outside of Joey's small ring of muscle, he wanted to come. He slowly eased his way into him, trying to be careful as he watched the cringe on Joey's face.

"Are you okay, Joey?" He asked stopping.

"Don't stop." he squeezed his legs around Seto burying him inside of his body. He let out a loud cry as Seto expanded him.

"I can't believe I missed this feeling last night."

"Tell me about it. You…should have been there."

Seto could almost hear a hint of sadness in the other's voice as he spoke, but he shook it off getting back to the task at hand. He began with a moderate speed inside of the other getting him used to the rhythm. Joey was in his own little world as Seto listened to his name chanted over and over from the other's mouth. His name on Joey's lips was like mantra motivating him to increase momentum. He grabbed Joey's abandoned length in hand, pumping in time with his thrusts.

"I'm so close…harder." Joey begged.

He gave Joey what he wanted at a force he didn't know he even had. The desk shook beneath their weight, the banging probably heard through the door. He didn't care; he was just as close as Joey was to coming.

It only took a few more thrusts before Joey came all over his fist and chest. He pulled in and out into Joey's limp body before his swollen cock shot its release far into Joey. He collapsed tiredly onto Joey, slender digits began to caress his head.

"Thank…you, Joey."

"For what?"

"For being here. I needed this."

"No problem, Seto. No problem at all."


	7. Deception

But you could tell where I had been

by the way I held my gun

Trying to write anything

while being mocked by an off beat drum

But I was not honest

I was not healthy

I was not honest, honest.

-**Maria Mena, _Internal Dialogue_**

_-3 weeks later-_

"One month until graduation. Gods, I can't wait until I can kiss this fucking place goodbye." Joey said taking a short hit of a cigarette.

Seto and him had decided to spend their lunch break on the roof of the school building. The weather was more than enough pleasant and enjoyable for the both of them just sit and talk without the mix of drugs in the middle. The sobriety of the conversation made Seto still uncomfortable. Even after months of being with Joey, it still was astonishing that they had even made it to this point.

"Ah…I just still think your post traumatized." Seto said taking the offered cigarette and taking a puff. He wasn't a big cigarette fan, but it did seem to relax him when he was facing certain anxieties.

"From the Yugi thing? Nah…I realized that I should turn it into something positive. Well, sort of. I'm still in school, ain't I?" He turned to Seto with a small smirk. "He was always trying to keep me out of trouble."

"Yes, you're still a little twat to everyone and everything around you." Seto tossed the dimming cigarette off the roof.

"Yugi didn't say I had to be nice to everyone to be successful. I'm taking a page from your book."

Both males chuckled lowly.

"Well, if I leave here knowing one thing, Seto…it's that you've made my time here a little bit more tolerable."

"In our final year?! We hated each other's guts second year." Seto recollected. "I can remember when we had that fight in Literature because-"

"You were making fun of the way I read. I hardly think that's something to bring up. I wanted to take Shakespeare's Macbeth and beat the shit out of you with it. Why do you feel the need that you have to be that way with people?"

"What? Perfect? Because I am."

"Even I know you don't believe that. I think there's somewhere deep inside of you that even you don't believe some of the words that come out of yourself." Joey turned to him, looking him in the eye staring as deep as he could. "I like you a lot Seto, but I'm not going to be one to lie to you. I like to believe that everything happens for a reason and I believe that we got into the accident for a purpose: To show each other that we're not the only ones alone."

Seto narrowed his eyes.

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine. I don't think you realize I don't want you hurt. The drugs-"

"Stop it." Seto said standing. He didn't want to hear anymore about the drugs Joey had given him. Every time the conversation was brought, he felt as though Joey thought him another pathetic drug addict looking for a fix. That wasn't the case at all. They helped him. They helped him feel what he needed to feel when he wasn't able to feel. "I don't feel like the intervention speech, Wheeler."

" 'Wheeler?' We're back to that?" He said standing as well.

"This is where I think we part ways." he began to make his way to the entrance door of the roof, but Joey grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, but we shouldn't leave like this."

"Its obvious that you think I'm some kind of sick fiend! I'm not worthless…"

"You aren't, Seto." Joey's eyes were filled with a plea that Seto couldn't bear to look at. "I'll never mention it again if that's what you want."

"You won't need to keep that promise. Like I said…I think it's time we parted our ways." He repeated as he looked at Joey. "You're starting to feel for me in a way that I can not return."

"It's not that you can't, you just don't know how."

"It's because I don't want to Joey. This isn't even normal! How would you get any happiness from this relationship? We would never be able to be open about this because my reputation means everything to me and it is attached to my business. If they knew that me and you were dating…I'd be ruined."

"Why has this changed in three weeks? That night in your office-"

"I was being selfish with you Joey. You had something I wanted…needed, if only for that moment. I have worked my self to the point of delusion and my mind is beyond understanding what is real…and what is not. That includes my feelings for you. Tristan once told me that if I was in for the long run, I would need to take the good with the bad. I'm sorry Joey…I just can't."

"Seto-"

Seto ignored the others call as he made his way to the door without looking back and made his way out of the school building. He knew what had happened in the three weeks from that night in the office. He had time to think.

Time to think about everything.

He was getting no where with Joey with him. The drugs were slowing him down and the nights out, followed by unknowing bruises in the morning were maddening. The waking up in Joey's home with no memory of how he got there, was sickening. His grades were falling and his mind failing along with his business. His brother needed him more than ever and he had to be there.

He hadn't realized that he had left school early until he arrived home. He just wanted to get away from school and leave Joey behind. Why should he even go back? Because graduation was important? He was CEO of his own company and here, he had to be treated as a mere average student when he wasn't?

He opened the door to his home and looked at his watch.

1:30.

He decided that a well needed rest sounded as the best thing right now before collapsing on the couch lazily and drifting to sleep.

_When he woke up, he was disturbed by that blasted doorbell, which he knew he would need to remove quickly as possible. He stumbled into the foyer and opened the door seeing Ryou on the other side. _

"_When you didn't return to class, I took the liberty of getting the rest of your school work. Ms. Tanaka, suggested it." Ryou said holding out the papers which Seto took. _

"_Thank you, Ryou. I uh…appreciate this."_

"_You haven't called me and I can see that there is much bothering you Seto." Ryou slipped inside, brushing deliberately against Seto. "Dropping off papers for school was not my only concern for coming here."_

_Seto turned to Ryou who was now standing behind him._

"_Why else would you be here?" Seto asked with an eyebrow raised. _

"_To talk."_

"_To talk? Look, I really don't want to talk Ryou. I have more important business to attend to."_

"_He told me you'd say that." Ryou chuckled. _

"_Who?" Seto inquired. _

"_Joey, of course. He suggested that I come here and try to cheer you up. He knows how fond I am of you and realizes that the liking I've taking for you is beyond friendly now." Ryou said reaching out to play with one of the buttons on Seto's shirt. "Besides…he knows that he can't have you. He knows that you're a man not easily impressed and he doesn't have the gall to show you what you really want." Seto noticed the seductive twinkle in the white haired boy's eye and realized why Joey called him a little minx. "Besides…he's seeing Mokuba."_

_Seto's heart felt like it had dropped into the pit of his empty stomach. _

"_W-what?"_

"_I said he's screwing Mokuba. Your brother. He's fucking him upstairs in his room as we speak."_

_Seto pushed pass Ryou with a force that it almost knocked the little one over. He bolted up the stairs and threw open the door to his little brother's room. _

_Joey was sitting on the bed, running his finger's through the dark hair of Mokuba, while the smaller male sat between his legs. He was giving him a look of deep desire that Seto had known all to well, yet right now, it was making him sick to his stomach. Joey tilted his head to the side, an eyebrow raised as if he were speaking to his brother through his eyes. Mokuba nodded, his small hands beginning to work on the other's jeans._

"_-He's not going to stay away from him, Seto." Whispered a small voice in his ear. "He's going to take him for his own until he gets back his sister."_

_Joey's focus was now trained on Seto, who was standing in the doorway in total disbelief. Mokuba's eyes followed, staring at his brother with a hatred Seto thought he would never see. _

"-Seto?! Seto! Wake up!"

Seto was roused roughly, sitting up on the couch and finding his little brother standing over him.

"Mokuba?"

"Your home today!" His brother smiled brightly. "Can we play some games?"

Seto didn't know what to make of right now. Was this real? Was Mokuba really standing in front of him and not just an image? He sat up, running a hand down his face in frustration.

"Seto?"

He looked at Mokuba, who was staring at him with heavy concern in the deep blue eyes. He sat down next to Seto, a small hand placed on his shoulder.

That's all it took for Seto to break down. He had hoped that he would never have his brother see him cry, but everything was too much for him. He had hoped his dreams weren't premonitions, but the way everything was buckling down, he couldn't help, but wonder.

Was his brother really happy?

Hands wrapped around Seto in an embrace, holding him as tight as the little arms could.

* * *

"Are you all right, Seto?"

Seto didn't say anything as he picked at the broccoli on his plate. He knew that his brother was only expressing his concern, which he wouldn't of had to do had Seto just bottled what sanity he had left inside of him, instead of putting on his deplorable melodramatic scene for his brother when the youngster walked so innocently into the house wanting just to play games. He wasn't suppose to be bothered with disordered older brothers who couldn't keep a hold of themselves.

"Are you going to say anything?" Mokuba asked again.

"Does it matter?" Seto said slowly lifting his head and looking into his brother's matching blue eyes. "Does it honestly matter, Mokuba? I mean, you're only going to look at me the same way everyone else would if they could only see me now: some poor, pathetic piece of shit that's in need of a reality check-"

"What?" Mokuba frowned. "Seto, I would _never _think anything like that about you." he stressed. "I love you and I'm here if you need any help." The younger Kaiba paused. "Did you need help with something?"

"Help?" Seto said as if a bitter substance fell on his lips and he tasted it. He despised that four letter word. "I don't want help. I don't need help. Even if I did, it's not like you would be able to do anything."

"Should I talk to Joey for you?"

"Will you leave Joey the hell out of this, Mokuba?! If I needed help, he would be the last person I'd go to."

"All right." Mokuba said quietly. "I think I'm finished eating. May I be excused?"

"Yes. Just go." Seto dropped his forked onto the plate with a clatter, glancing at Mokuba's plate which was still half full. He gave a heavy sigh in his disappointed of getting so angry at Mokuba when it was his frustration that was in the way. He was only taking it out on Mokuba. He hadn't meant to be so mean, but it seemed that he wasn't in control of his emotions anymore. The pills had really begun to mess with his system and he knew that something needed to be done.

But how?

He was dealing a battle that involved something that, in a way, made him tolerable to both people and himself. He knew what people said about him behind his back, and though he put on a tough exterior (impenetrable), he was human and he knew he needed to adjust himself. So when Joey introduced him to Cherry, everything seemed to change. He was able to enjoy himself, as he had done at the club that evening, and he was able to feel comfortable.

Until she wore off.

Then Seto would go back to his hard shell , not wanting to have anything to do with anybody.

But he didn't know how to be around people he didn't love first hand without feeling as though they needed to respect him first. To be so young and so successful, doing things no other seventeen year or thirty for that matter, he felt he needed to be in control. He worked hard to get where he stood without having to do anything illegal to get there and he wanted to be recognized. Yet, he was 17 without a single person to call a friend. Even the meanest man in the would feel lonely at one point or another and it was unfortunate that Seto pushed away the one person that honestly tried. Joey showed him new things he never dreamed of seeing and not to mention, the sex was amazing, but of course that only added benefit. He looked at Joey sometimes, and saw himself; someone who pushed away people that may have actually cared ad never looked back. He had one friend, Tristan, who he treated like scum and used the other for his pleasure.

As Seto had done Joey.

He ran his fingers though his already disheveled hair, his brain now officially turned to mush. He pushed back from the table, and went to his bedroom leaving both untouched plates on the table.

* * *

When Seto walked into the classroom the next, gasps were heard loudly around the room. He didn't look at anyone or even comment about how they looked like fish out of water and how rude they were being, but only dropped into his uncharacteristically lazily, pulling out his laptop to began taking notes. He also decided it would be best to double task on some work issues while his professor droned on and on about nothing important. But as he tried, to concentrate on his work, he realized his mind would wander how horrible he treated Mokuba the night before. What his brother thought about him was more important to him than anything, and last night, he must have looked completely different the younger ones blue eyes.

Seto just hated the fact that seemed he needed help and of all people the help of Joey and from the thoughts that he had in his little dream about the blond and his brother, he wanted the other to stay away as far as he could. Dreams meant something, didn't they? He had them before he got into his "relationship" about his true feelings about the other, and those had turned out to be somewhat true. But what about the dreams now? Was Mokuba doing something unthinkable behind his back?

"Mr. Kaiba, it is so good enough of you to join us and even better, you'll spend the most of your afternoon with Mr. Wheeler and Mr. Taylor….in detention.

Seto didn't say anything. He wasn't going to any detention and would just accept whatever consequences that would follow.

"-And also Mr. Kaiba, I will need to have a word with you after class."

Seto was really getting tired of all the meeting with his teacher and all the other bullshit he had to put up with them. After everyone had cleared out of the classroom, he was left alone with the arithmetic Professor Duval. He was an older man, slightly balding, probably looking ten times older than the age he actually was. One thing for sure, he didn't pleased at all. He pulled out a manila folder from his desk and walked over to Seto's desk, dropping the folder onto the surface as if he didn't care.

"Mr. Kaiba, would you care to explain what is happening?"

No Response.

"Well, since you're disinclined to communicate with me, I first off want to tell you that I know you're not a D student. It is very unexpected from you and must say, unfortunate. Grades go in next week and I hate to tell you that you may not be able to walk with your fellow graduates."

Seto's eyes looked up at his professor.

"What do you mean, 'may not be able to graduate?'" There is no way in hell that should not be able to graduate. I understand that mid semester you told me that I needed to pick up grades, and I thought I did exactly as you asked."

"Not well enough. Now you figure it out."

He gestured to the table where the folder lay, which looked more threatening than ever. Seto forced it open, staring at the first paper being the most recent.

C

Then he turned the page.

D

Everything he flipped show no progress. After having enough he slammed the folder close and refused to look up into the disappointed eyes of Professor Duval.

"Mr. Kaiba, I wouldn't be mistaken in asking that you do have a little brother?"

Seto looked up darkly at the man who stood beside his desk. What the hell did Mokuba have to do with this?

"He has everything to do with this." His professor said, looming ominously close to Seto's desk. "He's your brother, is he not? He looks up to you, but what kind of example are you setting for him. What kind of face do you show him. You're showing him the face of a killer."

"What?"

"You're killing yourself, Mr. Kaiba. Whatever you're doing to yourself is fucking suicide! If this is the equality of work you produce, I am in complete and utter shock that your business still stands on what little strength it does have. Especially with you trying to hold it up."

Kaiba stood up, grabbing the folder from the desk.

"I'm starting to believe that this goes deeper than just a professor grading papers." The folder was tossed into the face of the older man, the folder dropping, papers littering the ground. "You're starting to become a self-hating son of a bitch whose pissed that he has teach instead of having a decent career that makes a decent dollar. I don't deserve these grades and you're going to change them because I will graduate, because if I don't…it is your job!"

"Petty threats from a teenager do not scare me. You deserved every single D in that folder and no amount of money you throw at someone, is going to get me to loose my job. No…it is you with the self hate, Mr. Kaiba. I watch you and I analyze, that you are the most unhappy person I have ever seen in my twenty plus years of teaching. I don't teach for the money, I teach because I can change lives. I've seen children start out being older than they have to because of certain reasons; it's a life they can't handle."

"I can handle it!"

"Do you honestly think that we don't see the stress that you live with it, day by day? The professors know that you struggle with trying to sustain a decent life while taking care of your brother, and slowly we see you falling. You winding yourself down a terrible path if you do not let those who want to help you, help."

"You don't know anything."

Professor Duval released a heavy sigh, shaking his balding head.

"You'll loose your brother, Mr. Kaiba. One way…or another."

In a blinding flash, Seto threw a punch that knocked his professor to the ground in one blow. The older man tried to get up, but an enraged Seto was quick, delivering a kick to the smaller body. Before he could do anymore damage, he was pulled back from doing anymore damage to the poor defenseless man.

"Seto, stop it!"

Seto swung out blindly, knocking the person trying to stop him, to the floor with his fist. Joey was laying on the ground, looking up at him breathlessly, blood slowly making its way down his swelling lip. He stood up, seething as he pushed Seto back.

"What the hell is your problem?! What the fuck was that for?!" He said pointing to Professor who was rolling around in the floor, clutching his side and groaning. "Get the hell out of here before someone comes and see you!"

Seto looked down at the professor before back at Joey. He had never seen Joey as angry as he was now.

"Get out!" Joey yelled before Seto panicked and took the hint, leaving everything behind.

He ran ashamed.

He ran like a coward.

He knew what he did was wrong, but there was no way around to change he had done. As soon as the cold hit his face, he ran even faster from the building to get away from the troubles; the pain. He could hear his name being called, but he wouldn't turn around. He refused. What would they do when they discovered Professor Duval writhing around the ground like some dying insect that needed to be put out his misery? Did what the other say, give Seto an excuse to put his hands on the other?

No.

It took everything in Seto not to turn back and apologize for everything. Apologize for not only hitting his professor, but failing. Failing to do what was right. He knew in the beginning that he needed to leave what Joey introduced him to alone, but deeper down he felt as though he needed it. Now everything was dwindling as Duval had said. It was going to shit. His company was slowly sinking, he wouldn't be able to graduate, and from last night, with Mokuba, he knew the other was angry with him. He would soon lose him.

He would loose everything.


	8. Iniquitous

Life's too short to even care at all

I'm coming up now, coming up now out of the blue

These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart

A dark world aches for a splash of the sun

-**Young the Giant, **_**Cough Syrup**_

Joey stared into the mirror looking at his slightly swollen lip. Dry blood had now stained where the cut had just been open not too long before that. Seto had landed a powerful punch to his lip, nipping a gum and nearly breaking a tooth. He looked down into the sink where crimson stained white. Seto was a having a mental meltdown and Joey knew deep down inside, he had something to do with it. Someone who used to be so composed and sure of himself, had resulted himself to beating up professors.

He had only heard the last bit of the conversation that Seto had had with professor Duval, wondering when the old guy was going to show up to give instructions on what he wanted the other two to do for detention. He was just outside the door when he heard the sound of skin hitting skin and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Him being someone who knew first hand what it sounded, knew what is was and rushed into the classroom, to stop it from happening when he came face to fist with Seto.

He could see so much in Seto's eyes as he looked at the other. Remorse, anger, fear; the list could go on. Seto was afraid. He nor Joey knew the extent of what the drugs could possibly do to him, and what was suppose to be a mere help on relaxing, turned Seto worse than he had been before. When Joey pushed Seto, it wasn't that he was mad at the other for putting his hands on Professor Duval, he was pissed off at himself. He never meant to hurt Seto, but it ended up being the case anyway.

Seto needed to get away.

He tried helping Professor Duval from the floor, but aside from teaching just arithmetic, he was an excellent actor. He cried, screaming in apparent pain from not only his face, but his stomach as well. Joey had had enough and had to leave the classroom to get Principal Hawkins who was shocked and livid to hear Seto could do such a thing. Joey's ears were then assaulted with a barrage of insults about snot nosed rich children who needed more than a slap on a wrists.

"And if he was provoked?" Joey asked as he walked with Professor Hawkins from the office to the classroom.

"How do you know he was provoked, Mr. Wheeler?! You said you had just walked in when you saw Professor Duval on the ground yelling. Where did Mr. Kaiba run off to?"

"Do I look like I have a personal tracker on the guy? I was just being civil when I came to get you to tell you what happened. Professor Duval is a dick-"

"Enough Mr. Wheeler. You know that type of language is not tolerated within these school walls. You're more than welcome to say whatever you want out in the streets, but inside this building, I run a tight ship and my employees will not be threatened nor tormented by illegitimate, juvenile, delinquent rodents!"

"Whoa, Principal Hawkins…did I hit a nerve?" Joey grinned as they walked into the classroom.

Professor Duval was still laying in the floor, slightly sobbing, holding his abdomen. Tristan was kneeling beside him trying to help him up as Joey was trying to do, but it seemed to fail.

"Professor Duvall, are you all right?"

"I've been trying to get him up for the past ten minutes. Of course he is fine." Tristan walked over beside Joey, earning a disapproving look.

"Come on, Professor Duval." Principal Hawkins said lifting the older man and helping him towards the door. "You two, leave this building and I will see you both Monday where you will finish serving your punishments. I'm going to have a talk with the Professor and you can warn your friend Mr. Kaiba, that he is in for some serious repercussions for his actions."

"-Fucking Kaiba! Where does he get off thinking he could start shit he couldn't finish!" Joey heard Tristan ranting as the other brunet walked into the bathroom watching him finish tending to his lip. "Not only do you have to worry about drug heads abusing you, now Kaiba's whipping your ass. Joey, I hate seeing you going back down this road that you were on before your father was killed-"

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do Tristan!" Joey brushed past Tristan out of the bathroom and into the small living room area. "I don't do this shit because I want to!"

"Yeah we know! For Serenity's sake you risk getting your head blown off! Good luck seeing her like that!"

"You have a better job offering?"

"Yeah, how about getting a decent, honest way of living, like in a hotel or washing dishes or waiting tables; anything, but selling your ass to Bakura."

"I don't sell my ass to him, you prick. For once can you just listen to me because ever since my father was killed, you've been trying to take his place."

"Because somebody has to! The fact that I care about you more than I do myself means absolutely nothing to you."

"Please don't get all emotional on me. I've had enough of that for one evening. I just need you to listen to me, for once! You're not the only one with hard feelings, okay? I'm carrying around shit that I have no one that I can go to or trust with and I need to know that you're here for me, like I am for you. Just because we're not in a relationship, Tristan, doesn't mean I don't care for you. You're the only one that hasn't left me since Yugi passed away, and I'm sorry you think I hate you. I don't."

Joey could see Tristan's mind reeling from what he had just said. It was even a revelation to Joey himself, who would have never thought he'd express his feelings in such a way. He knew that Tristan didn't want him to be hurt, but Tristan's excessive "parental" guidance was driving him away. Seto had been just that outlet that he needed from spending so much time around his best friend who drawled on and on about his lifestyle being so bad. Joey just refused to bring up the fact that he had not only got Kaiba hooked on Cherry, but Tristan as well. Though, when looking at the picture from far away, Tristan wasn't as dependent. He wasn't snatching bags of pills out of pocket and chugging four and five down at a time just to get off. Most of the time, Joey fed them to Tristan just to get him to lay down and take it.

He was such an asshole.

How could Tristan possibly still have feelings for such an inhumane piece of shit like himself? Why would he want to be around someone like Joey? What did the other have to offer?

"What is it that you have to tell me?" Tristan asked breaking Joey from his thoughts.

He closed his eyes, his mouth dry as he attempted to tell Tristan everything.

_Joey moaned slightly as Seto's tongue began to probe at his lips. It was then that his clenched fist released a small purple tablet that dropped onto the carpeted floor with silent thud. As he leaned back on the bed, he pulled Seto down, running his fingers through the thin hairs on the back of his neck. _

"_G__ods, you don't know how much I want to rip you apart." Seto whispered against slightly parted lips, before continuing their heated kiss. Joey knew that the drug was starting to take affect and he was going to bend at the whim of Seto as the controlled other would make him his. He didn't know whether to be turned on or afraid. He had to choke out on taking the medicine because he knew it was a bad idea. He had only wish he could have made Seto feel the same way. _

_He hadn't been paying much attention until his pants were being tugged down his legs, his dripping length pulled from his boxers and swallowed by Seto's mouth. He let out a loud groan, his hands gripping the dark head below him, as his hips pumped involuntarily into the mouth above him. _

"_Your mouth…does fucking wonders…" _

_He was near completion, when Seto pulled away and begin to unbutton his shirt. Joey sat up to help, when his hands were slapped away and he was pushed back on the bed. He raised an eyebrow at Seto wondering where the aggression came from. _

"_Take off your shirt." Seto said in a low demanding voice, which Joey wasted no time obliging. The sound of the slight growl of domination in Seto's voice made him almost come right then and there without touch. _

_They had both undressed completely when Seto flipped Joey onto his stomach and reached across into the drawer for oil. Three violently inserted fingers and Joey was begging Seto to use him raw; __To make Joey his__. Joey was so used to being in control, this new pleasure was swarming him with such intensity he was going to go into a frenzy. Seto's hips slammed into him dangerously, hitting Joey's spot dead on and sending his mind whirling. _

_Loud vocalizations filled the room, and both came with the other's name on their lips as they collapsed onto the now ruined sheets of Seto's bed. Joey rolled over panting as Seto tried to catch his breath, this no doubt being the roughest sex either had ever experienced. _

"_You…okay?" Joey asked and Seto nodded his head. _

_A loud ringing noise, disrupted and Joey got up from the bed knowing the familiar ringtone. He grabbed his pants and pulled out his cell phone, answering. _

"_Yeah?"_

"_-Joey, I need you to do something for me. Its been two months now and Rex still hasn't paid me what he owes. You're to go down there and teach that fucker this is not a game. I want anything down there of value, and if he has more than what he owes me, get rid of him."_

_Joey turned, to look behind him finding Seto still on the bed, looking above him as he playfully fingered the air. _

"_I'm not wasting anyone, Bakura." He said quietly into the phone. "You told me-"_

"_-After I got your father, I said you still owed me. After this, we'll be even. Did you do the drop off?"_

"_No…I'm a little busy right now. I'll do it, just give me some time."_

"_-I trust you to not let me down, Joey. This is your life we're talking about."_

"_This is not cool, Bakura. How am I going to do this? I can't do this. This isn't me."_

"_-Do it."_

_The harsh sound of the dial tone made him hang end the call and shove the phone back into his pants pocket, annoyed. He ran a hand down his tired face as he thought about what he now had to do. He knew he shouldn't have trusted Bakura to begin with; everyone had warned him, even Marik__,__b__ut Joey had wanted his abusive father so long gone, he had no choice, but to do the unthinkable. _

_Get Bakura to plan everything. _

_Of course, Bakura didn't do any of the actual work, but hired a bunch of goons who gladly took the job and did it without question, so long as they were given a healthy load. Joey didn't have the money to pay as Bakura did from his sales, but he made up for it by helping the other out. He was just a pathetic as Tristan said he was. _

_A coward who should tuck his tail between his legs and take a walk of shame. _

_He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to be responsible with taking someone's life agai__n__. What right did he have to do it? He only hoped that Rex didn't have half the shit that Bakura was hoping the other had. He willed to the gods that Rex was living piss dry poor to the point of needing to panhandle to keep the roof over his head. _

"_Are you coming back anytime soon or are you going to stand there until you move the wall?"_

_Joey turned around until he was facing Seto, who was sitting up on his elbows. He chewed his bottom lip nervously. _

"_I need to go." He grabbed his pants once more, jumping in them quickly buttoning them. _

"_I'll go with you-"_

"_Whoa!" Joey said, stopping in mid button of his shirt. "You're not going anywhere. You're going to stay here until I get-"_

"_Don't be stupid. You can take the Maserati since I'm obviously incapable of being a responsible driver." He stood up, stumbling slightly from the bed as he went to grab his pants and attempt to put them on. " 'Do not operate heavy machinery.'" He mocked followed by a small chuckle._

_Joey limped over, helping Seto into his pants. _

"_Which is why you probably shouldn't be going out anywhere this time of night in the condition that you are in."_

"_I'm cool!" Seto said standing up straight, puffing out his chest. It was only a few seconds later that it deflated and he burst into another fit of hysterics. "I see dancing stars-"_

"_I told you not to take those pills..." He muttered, buttoning Seto's shirt. _

"_I took one more while you weren't looking."_

_Joey's eyes widened. _

"_What'd you do that for?"_

"_I didn't know if we were going for another round of raunchy. I was getting prepared."_

"_Ya know, Seto. I'm starting to think you need aid in order to screw me. I didn't pick you for one with intimacy issues. Thought your ego was big enough that you didn't any more of the "confidence" you already had."_

"_Feeling not up to my standards, Mr. Wheeler?" Seto put on a fake pout and Joey rolled his eyes.__ H__ere he thought he was always the childish one.__..._

"_No, I'm just disappointed."_

"_For fucks sake, Joey! We're not getting married, so save the emotional bull shit for your boyfriend Taylor."_

_Joey finished dressing himself trying to not punch Seto out of misery. He had to remember the other was not currently himself. _

"_Besides, the only other reason I insist that I go with you is because I need some fresh air. Don't you think?"_

"_I think you need more than fresh air. On the way out grab a bottle of water to hydrate."_

_Joey stepped out into the warm spring night air and pulled out a cigarette lighting it. His nerves were getting the best of him and once he stepped foot into Rex's apartment, who knew what would happen. Would it go easy and smooth? He definitely knew Seto would sit his ass in the car until he finished with what he had to do. If he knew Rex, once the other would see Seto in the condition he was in, loose lips would be an understatement. He'd have Seto's reputation tarnished and buried six feet and Seto would be shamed to the city._

Too bad he couldn't get the persistent bastard to stay home.

"That's not good for you." Seto shut the door behind him, two water bottles in hand.

"Yeah, well, what I have to do isn't like making brownies for Timmy's first grade class either." Seto offered him a water bottle, which he took thankfully, before butting out his cigarette. "Let's go."

"You know Joey..." Seto started on the way to the apartment. "Before tonight, who would have thought that me and you would end up screwing each other?" He chuckled.

"Laugh it up, but you know it was only a matter of time before you fell to the spell I put on you."

"Spell? Is that what was?"

"Or fate. Why else would our cars have hit each other that night?"

"And what if it wasn't my car you had hit? Are you saying you would have bribed the driving with shiny red pills and a one night stand?"

"The latter." Joey laughed. "All joking aside, I think that me and you were met to meet. We both come from shitty paths, siblings that love, gaming, sex-"

"And absolutely nothing between that! We're so completely at opposite ends of the spectrum that's its incredible we're even still sitting beside each other."

"Then maybe that's why we're sitting here together. Because we are opposites. Look, Ryou preaches this bull shit about opposites attracting, since him and Bakura are together. Outside factors, yeah sure, granted we have similarities and differences, but inside, we both want the same thing: to live."

"I am living."

"Just because you're alive, doesn't mean your living."

"Well living has certain meanings to different people. I live through Mokuba-"

"Who you rarely see because you're-"

"-Working to help keep a stable home."

"At 18, when you should be engaging in illicit activities and sexing anything that has two legs and looks good in bed." Joey glanced at Seto briefly before looking back out on the road. "Look, I'm not the one you should be convincing. Not only that, I'm not saying you have to live your life like mines for a little excitement, but once in a while you should treat yourself. Lock yourself in your room for a couple of hours and do something you enjoy _a__nd trust me, you don't need Cherry to help you with that."_

"Didn't know you were a motivational speaker."

"Yeah, you can tease all you want to, but I'm just giving you a heads up and a dose of some truth."

"And Joey, what exactly am I supposed to do locked up by myself?"

"I don't know! I'm sure you'll think of something creative. Call up somebody, Mr. Popular."

"Was that last bit sarcasm?"

Joey laughed as he pulled up near the run down apartment complex. He didn't pull too close in case anyone was watching. He could see the prostitutes soliciting_on the sidewalk and he rolled his eyes. Biting his lip, he stared out of the windshield wondering when his body would do what it was supposed to._

"Need these?" Seto said holding the bag of purple pills.

"DO NOT take anymore of those!" He snatched the bag and tossed them into the back. "And don't let the fiends out there see you with them neither. I aint exactly sellin' smarties. AND stay in the car until I come back out."

Seto laughed.

"I'm serious. You step out this car and those whores will be all over you. I'd have to take someone out for putting their hands on you."

"Yes mother."

Joey hopped out of the car, patting himself down making sure that he had everything he needed. He had hoped that Seto would listen and just stay in the car because he didn't know how well known Seto was around these parts. They didn't exactly have a newspaper stand set up out front. Plus, he didn't want to have to explain why the car was stolen to Seto when he sobered up.

"-Hey there, Blondie. Feeling playful tonight?" The dark haired woman asked seductively.

"No thanks." He rushed passed her quickly going into the broken door of the complex and making his up the creaking, dilapidated stairs and knocked on door number 6. It took a minute, but he could rustling and movement behind before the door was yanked open. As soon as Rex stood in his view, he grabbed him by the collar of shirt. His switchblade was out in seconds, held dangerously close to Rex's neck.

"You of all people Rex, should know to be prepared down here."

"If you're here for Bakura's money, I don't have it!"

Joey threw the boy down, giving him a sharp kick to gut.

"That makes how long now Rex? I'm not understanding what's so hard to come up with a couple hundred dollars! We're not talking any real bank, so what the hell are you doing with the money?" He put his boot on the throat of Rex's throat. "And no bullshit."

"I...don't...work. You...know...this..."

"Then maybe we shouldn't make promises that we don't intend keep, right?" Joey released his boot.

Rex rolled around on the ground in a coughing fit, trying to catch his breath.

"I don't have it!"

"Well that is very unfortunate for you. You should have thought about it before you took what you couldn't pay for. Unless you can give me something to compensate for it."

"I don't have anything!"

Rex stood up slowly, still holding sore neck.

"Did he send you here to kill me?"

"Maybe, but I need you to find me something. And no funny business. Give me a fucking watch if you have to." 

_Joey hadn't turned his back for more than a minute, when a sound of a gun cocking made his nearly jump out of his skin. His intention had only been to scare Rex into what Bakura was asking for, but now it seemed as though he was about to meet his death. And a shitty death it would be. To die in this dingy apartment all for shit Bakura should have been able to do. _

"_Drop it the knife Joey or I will shoot you." _

_Joey did as he was threatened and the small switchblade clamored to the ground echoing throughout the apartment. Joey's heart hammered against his chest as he clenched his eyes closed and silently began to say a little prayer for his little sister. _

_A loud bang deafened him and Joey thought surely he was dead. But peeking one eye open and realizing that he was still in Rex's rundown apartment, he turned around quickly finding Rex flat on his face, blood seeping away from him and into the cracks of the worn, splintered hardwood floor. Standing behind him was Seto, still aiming gun where Rex had been standing. _

"_Shit!" Joey couldn't believe it. Seto had aimed and fired at Rex and now the idiot lay in the floor presumed dead. Joey didn't want to find out and quickly grabbed his blade from the ground and made his way over to Seto who stood in a state of shock at what he had just done. "Hey. Hey!" Joey grabbed Seto's upper arm trying to get him to focus. "We have to go…give me that before you hurt yourself." Joey said grabbing the gun and shoving it into his coat. He grabbed Seto's arm pulling him out of the building and to his car which he shoved Seto into the passenger side and ran around to the driver's side. _

_It wasn't until they were clear in the distance and away from the bad neighborhood that Joey had decided to lower the top and get some much needed fresh air, which he assumed Seto needed also. _

"_Hey…Se-"_

"_He was going to kill you. I was standing behind him when I heard him talking to you with the gun pointed at your head. I figured when you didn't come back to the car, you were probably in some trouble."_

"_It's fine…everything is going to be okay…" _

_But Joey had to admit that he was just as shaken up. As many times he had been out on the streets he had never witnessed murder and the fact that the last person on earth he had thought would do such a thing, was sitting right beside him and Seto Kaiba nonetheless, made him even more afraid. Joey had just hoped no witness would identify them. Joey had been one too many times in that area and anyone who saw, could say anything. He had just hoped that apartment was so used to hearing that sort of thing, they wouldn't think anything of it and would just call the police. But there were children in that building. Shit! Children complicated everything. _

"_That makes everything okay__?__ The fact that he was going to kill you__?__"_

"_Yes. It makes everything okay."_

_Why did he keep lying? Why couldn't he tell Seto everything was not okay and when it came to taking someone's life, things were no longer simple. Could Joey ever look Seto in the eye again__?_

"_Besides, if he is still alive, you won't get in trouble. It was all me, buddy." Joey grinned at him trying to stay as cool on the outside though on the inside he thought he would faint. _

"_Turn left." Seto said in a monotonous voice and Joey followed. _

_They had winded up in small abandoned black top that over looked the city. Joey had turned the car off, but allowed the radio to play, which was currently playing soft classical music. _

"_I like this piece." Seto said softly turning the volume up._

"_Ah…Mozart."_

"_You know?" Seto perched up an perfectly arched eyebrow and Joey nodded. _

"_Who doesn't know this? Most people don't know the title, but they know the music once they hear. Much to be appreciated, right? Great music."_

_There was a long silence between the two as the quaint music played softly in the background. Joey took a glance at Seto, who looked like he was in another place. Joey had never meant for this to happen and he felt that it was more his fault than anything. _

"_We should stay here." Seto said still staring off. "Forever."_

"_That would be perfect…until we started starving." Joey laughed, but then when he realized Seto wasn't laughing, he stopped abruptly. "Seriously…you wouldn't be able to do that. Besides, you'd miss Mokuba too much."_

"_He'll be okay. I'm not there for him anyway. I know me never being apart of his life would be-"_

"_Hey! Seriously, enough! I'm taking you home and enough of this depressing outlook on life. You have everything Seto. Everything you could possibly think of and it is still not enough."_

"_You don't know what I have to go through Joey. Working day and night to make sure that my business doesn't crumble, grades in school, my little brother-"_

"_No Seto, I don't know how it feels to have to be out there in the public, making sure you say the right thing, having everybody judge; but I know what its like working everyday and night, wanting to spend every waking moment with your sibling but you can't, and how you want to be free from a lot of things, but you can't. The only difference between us is that, you don't have to do all of this. Your company employees plenty of people that you could take the time and spend it with Mokuba and be able to care about school."_

"_And you can't stop with the-"_

"_Man, what does it matter with me? I'll be fine."_

"_Do you not realize what happened tonight?"_

_Joey shrugged his shoulder as he turned on the car. _

_Tonight was over as far as he was concerned. _


	9. Withdrawal

Say when

And my own two hands will comfort you

Tonight, Tonight

Say when

And my own two hands will carry you

Tonight, Tonight

-**The Fray,**_** Say When**_

Seto could feel his body becoming colder by the second and the numbness that was beginning to take over his body was driving him to a point beyond frustration.

He stumbled his way into his study and began a search like no other. He needed to find something to that would help calm his aching nerves and bring relief to his pained body. He had never felt a pain as bad as this. A pain that he wished he had never met Joey or he wouldn't be in this predicament.

He fumbled through his chest and drawers in attempts to find another pill or perhaps a sip of alcohol; a taste of the burning sensation to relieve him. Seto tossed and threw items across the room; glass and expensive, some irreplaceable. He didn't care right now. To him, no one else existed and nothing mattered but trying to get well.

It was useless. By the time Seto assessed the room, it had been destroyed and he still was hurting. There was a knock on the door and Seto cursed loudly, kicking papers out of his way.

"What?!" He barked.

"Mr. Kaiba, can I speak with you?"

"Not right now Roland!"

"Mr. Kaiba, this is a serious situation and I need to speak with you right now."

Seto made his way over to the door and yanked it open, glaring in hopes that this would be enough to remove Roland out of his way. Roland didn't back down, and stood in front of Seto as if he were challenging him.

"I think you're forgetting who gives orders! Now I said-"

"I'm taking Mokuba until we know that you are-."

"The hell you are!"

"It was his decision and it is not up for discussion. It is obvious that you are not well and I'm not keeping Mokuba here-"

Seto ignored Roland and made his way upstairs to Mokuba's room and burst through the door finding Mokuba tossing clothes into a suitcase.

"What are you doing?"

"It seems like I'm a burden to you, Seto and nothing that I do seems to be right. It's like you don't want me around. You yell at me when I'm only trying to help you." Mokuba slammed the suitcase shut and zipped it shut.

"Mokuba, don't leave-"

"I'm sorry Seto, but I'll see you some time soon. Maybe you'll feel better to tell me what the hell is going on."

"Don't talk to me like that, Mokuba!" Seto shouted pointing a finger in his little brother's direction. The anger was boiling and his temper was once again getting uncontrollable. "I have sacrificed a lot for both you and I and I don't appreciate being talked to like I've done nothing for you; It's as if I'm some fool off the streets! I am _your _guardian and I am _telling _you that you are to stay here tonight!"

"You're my brother!" Mokuba countered just as strongly as Seto, dropping his suitcase to the floor. "When was the last time we were able to hang out like we used to? I don't blame work, but there's something keeping you from me big brother. I miss you, but it seems I'm more of another mouth to feed and take care than an actual brother. When you decide I'm more, you'll know where to find me. It just won't be here."

Seto stood glued to floor watching as Mokuba grabbed the suitcase that was nearly the size of him and struggled to carry it out of the room. Seto didn't know what to say to stop his brother. The words of an apology were on the tip of his tongue, but with that apology would need to come an explanation of everything. He couldn't tell Mokuba that the one person his little brother looked up to, was currently on what was he shouldn't be taking.

Roland walked into the room and grabbed the suitcase from Mokuba with ease and help him out of the house.

Seto heard the sound of the door click and he felt his fist began to shake and it was evident his fears had been realized. Professor Duval had been right when he said that he would lose his brother one way or another, and it was so unfortunate that it was his fault in the matter.

Seto went through the jungle of a house and found his phone and dialed Joey's number. He needed this to be right. He needed some help.

\||/

Tristan sat in awe from the story and Joey knew why. Mr. Perfect CEO had killed someone. Killed someone in cold blood and it seemed he was unstable to care for someone else life.

"You did this to him!" Tristan stood up from his seat, scowling at Joey who hadn't moved from his position since he ended the story. He was tired of the silence. Joey had dug himself a hole and he was going to have a terrible time trying to get out of it. "You-!" Tristan didn't know where to began he was fuming so bad. He looked as though he wanted to hit Joey as well. "Fix it Joey! Fix this situation and fix him! I'm not helping you out of this mess because you have selfishly did this because you wanted him."

"I know, Tristan, I know!" He ran his fingers through his hair, rocking back and forth at his seat on the couch.

"What if he hurts himself? Or worse, Mokuba?!"

"He wouldn't do that."

"You also told me that night in the car after the accident that he wouldn't even touch the pills and look where that's at! After Yugi passed, you have been nothing, but a piece of shit!"

"Enough!" Joey said standing. "Last time I checked, you weren't exactly denying what I gave you either! I'm not a bad person! I'm just doing some bad things and I _will_ fix it. I just wanted to have enough to see my sister if only for a second. I don't think you realize that because your head is too far up my ass to care! I'm being selfish? You're emotions are getting the best of you. Like I said before, I know you love me Tristan, but I can't love you that way. I'm-"

Joey's phone buzzed loudly and he reached into his pants pocket and pulled it out answering it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Joey? I need you to bring-"

"Seto, I'm not doing that." Joey swallowed the thick wad that was now in his throat. "I need to talk to you-"

"Not without it!" Seto shouted. "I'm fucking going crazy over here! Mokuba's gone and my fucking house is a wreck! I need you!"

"Seto..." Joey's heart dropped into his stomach at the desperate tone of the other male on the line. "I'm on my way over. Just please stay there and don't move."

He ended the call and grabbed his coat, yanking it on.

"Where are you going?!" Tristan called to Joey as the blond got to the door.

"I'm going to try and fix this, Tristan."

Tristan stared at Joey and debated whether he wanted to leave or not. He could let Joey go and handle his own problems or he could drop his selfish thoughts and be the best friend he had promised he would be to Joey. They had been through too much for it to be taken for granted and for it to be thrown away as if it never existed.

"I'll drive," Tristan sighed. "Just let me get my keys."

\||/

Seto wiped his running nose and waited patiently on the spiral staircase in the foyer. His leg bounced at a rapid pace beneath his rested arms where his hands linked under his chin. Joey was taking too long. He had paced and sat, and then paced again until he was now sitting.

When the doorbell rang, Seto jumped from his seat and answered it finding Joey on the other side.

"I've been waiting for fucking ever! Where is it?"

"I thought you would have been happy to just see me. Does that matter anymore?" Joey asked, his eyes boring into Seto's.

"Joey...I don't want to argue with you on this right now. I need-"

"I don't have any."

"You don't...? You don't have anything!"

"I'm dry. I just wanted to see you." Joey reached up trying to touch Seto, but Seto grabbed his hand and threw it away from it.

"What am I going to do?" Seto said backing away from Joey. He ran his shaking fingers through his hair.

"Let's just forget about it, babe. We'll go upstairs and we'll talk and sleep and you'll forget any of this happened. Besides, Mokuba is the one-"

"Keep his name out of your mouth!" Seto said rounding on Joey's standing figure. "He hates me and I don't know who's more to blame: me or you."

"How the hell would it be _my _fault?"

"Because you sucked me into this depravity of a black abyss of trouble, pain, and bullshit because that's what this is Joey, bull shit! Now look at me! I'm fucking helpless. The one thing in my life that I refuse to ever be and that was helpless." Seto threw his hands up in defeat. "Thanks." Seto walked into the kitchen sure that Joey was following.

"Babe, look...if it makes you feel any better about your situation, everything is not completely lost. You still have KaibaCorp."

Seto paused in his movements and wondered what the hell was going on? Why did Joey seem so nonchalant about the situation? Why did Seto's problems seem like picking coffee off of a menu or deciding what to eat for dinner that evening? It was almost a mocking tone that was bringing the anger into Seto once more.

"Get out."

"Are you telling me to leave, Seto?"

Seto could hear that self satisfied smirk playing on the other's lips.

"I don't want to have to do something that will hurt you Joey so leave."

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me."

Seto felt the body coming nearer and he turned around to hit the other in stomach hoping that his movement would stop. As his fist hit slammed into the lower abdomen of Joey, the other's eyes widened and with a choked gasp, he looked at Seto with a pained expression in the golden eyes. Seto felt the warmth of a liquid across his enclosed fist and pulled away quickly.

"Joey...?" Seto asked the still male.

Joey had refused to move and Seto looked down at his stomach and watched as the blood dripped and bled through his shirt. Seto cursed loudly, trying to get Joey to sit in the seat at the table, blood beginning to stain the marble kitchen floor tiles. Seto couldn't remember ever picking up a knife so how did he end up at this point.

"It's...going to be okay. I'll-" His words were cut short as Joey's eyes stared at him emotionless.

Seto backed out of the kitchen his eyes still staring at the body sitting in his chair, his pounding heart in his ears as he tried to get away. He backed into the counter with a thud before turning quickly on his heel and bolting as quickly as he could out of the house.

Tristan and Joey arrived at Seto's large mansion just in time to watch the silver Maserati skid down the driveway and out of the gate to the main street. Tristan had to swerve and brake before his car slammed into that of Seto's who hadn't even seen them.

"What the fuck is he doing?"

"It looks like he's going to do something he shouldn't!" Tristan said as he watched the car swerve crazily down the street.

"Follow him before he kills himself!"

Tristan revved the car up and took off behind Seto's car.

They arrived safely at a park and watched Seto park onto the curb sloppily. He jumped out of the car and ran into the park down a dark path.

"Stay here, Tristan and try to get his car parked somewhere else!" Joey jumped out of the car with haste and entered into the park after Seto trying to catch up to the other.

He couldn't believe that everything had come to this. He knew he had really screwed up and if Seto ended up doing something that endangered his life even more, it would be all Joey's fault. He would have to live with the blood on his hands. With this thought, he tried to speed up though he was breathless and panting heavily. He couldn't let the other hurt himself.

When he found Seto, the brunet was leaning over the rail of a bridge, his gaze peering into the murky waters below.

"Seto..." His whispered, taking a cautious step forward. He didn't' want to set of any sudden movements that would make Seto nervous and cause him to jump.

A sob escaped the wracking body and Joey gave a him a pitiful look.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Joey. I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't even know how I got the weapon."

"Babe, you didn't..." Joey raised a confused eyebrow. "When did you hurt me?"

"You already know! Don't play stupid! The point is, I didn't mean to and now I have to pay for it. To take someone's life..." Seto lifted one foot onto the bottom rail and Joey took two more steps quickly, his hand reaching out to the other to stop him. "My life Joey...My life is empty without Mokuba and he left."

"He'll be back Seto. He loves you too much to ever want to leave you permanently. Don't think that way."

"He doesn't want to come back until I'm okay." Seto turned to Joey. "I'll never be okay."

"You _will _be okay Seto and I will help you. I will fix-"

"You can't fix this! You can't fix me!"

"This is not you, Seto! I know you and you're so much stronger than this! If you're doing this because you lost Mokuba, then get better to get him back! You're being fucking dramatic and pathetic! Where is the guy that I've been attracted to since I first saw you walk into the class with that air like you cared about anyone or anything?! Where is the guy that I admired for taking on the world at a young age; challenging yourself and pushing yourself for Mokuba, the one person who you'd give your life for?! Where the hell is he?!"

Seto was silent taking in everything Joey was saying to him.

"It's me, Seto." Joey took another step, barely a foot away from the other. "Let all doubts go out of your mind about this body not being me." His reaching hand touched Seto's hand. "Take my hand and we'll take you home-"

"I don't want to go home Joey. I don't want to go anywhere right now."

"Then I'll stay here with you."

Joey gripped Seto's hand completely and stood beside him as they looked at the dark waters with the moonlight glistening in the reflection. He could hear the lapping against each others, the sound calming and making him relax. He could feel Seto's hand clenching and then releasing again as he took deep breaths to try and control his breathing.

"You remember that time at lunch when Tristan was trying to nail me in the face with a spoonful of mash potatoes and it landed-"

"On my laptop? Yes I remember, and I wanted to murder you both." Seto's voice was leveled and monotonous.

"Well they say when you have a spoonful of mash potatoes coming at you, you gotta duck." Joey shrugged with a laugh.

"Joey, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard before."

"I'm sure I've said cornier."

"Yeah, well, I tend to think that's what attracts you to so many people. Some of the things that exit your mouth have entirely no filter, vulgar or stupid."

"Enough of the put downs." Joey turned to look at Seto. "You're making me regret chasing you and might I add, for someone for no athletic training, you run fast as hell. I just thought you sat behind a desk all day."

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't just lounge around behind a desk all day. I have a personal training room in my house and I try to exercise at least three times a week. Whenever I have time."

"Do you ever roll around your office in the chair? Some times when I used to go to the Principal's office-"

"-Which was everyday-" Seto added.

"he would leave to go and handle another problem, I'd take the chair and roll around the office. Then spin until you-"

"Make yourself dizzy." Seto finished with a small smile on his lips. "I used to do it when I was younger, but my step father insisted I was an idiot to do such a thing, but then I remember when I first got the chair for the study. Mokuba was smaller than-"

"Smaller than tyke is now?"

Seto gave a small laugh, the image of Mokuba flashing before his eyes. "Yes smaller. He was determined to get into the chair and spin and as soon as he finished, he was so dizzy he hit his head on the edge of the desk. All he did was laugh while I sat there panicking hoping I didn't have to take him to the hospital and explain to the doctor why my brother's head had a gigantic hole in the middle."

"You're an awesome brother for what you did for him Seto. Not many older brother's have the drive you do to try and replace your parents. Don't think for a second Mokuba doesn't appreciate it. He loves you. That's why he hangs you on every chance he gets."

"He was right though. Lately I have been treating him like he's a burden to me. It starts getting hard to balance everything: finances, bills, company, school, Mokuba, and then there was you."

"Me," Joey snorted. "I'm not important. If you need me, I'll still be there. I'm not going anywhere. My intention was to never get you to this point, Seto."

Seto was silent. He really didn't want to bring this back up. The conversations they were having before seemed to be a lot more enjoyable and gave him some time to escape from the problem at hand.

Joey could see Seto's mood depress and he gave him a nudge.

"We're going to take a break for day and talk, and then you're going to take another day for you and Mokuba, and then we're going to get right back into the books and hopefully Professor Duval's legendary acting skills convinced Principal Hawkins."

"I don't think I should see Mokuba until I know for sure that I'm okay. He doesn't need to see me like that ever again." Seto turned to Joey. "Looking at him tonight and seeing the pain and the hurt in his eyes, made me...it made me want to come here and something horrible."

"Well, I'm glad I got here in time." Joey gave a small smile. "We're going to have you start out first by apologizing to Professor Duval and explaining yourself. I don't know what he said to piss you off, but when I walked into the classroom, it was like a brutal showdown. Then of course, you socked me..."

Seto winced looking at the dried blood on Joey's lip. "Sorry about that. I'm surprised you didn't hit me back."

"You were in a vulnerable state. Though, a year ago, you would have been laying right beside Professor."

"Okay. The next problem that comes in hand is work. All these breaks that I'm taking off aren't exactly good right now for my company."

"Seto, one thing you don't realize is that you're the boss. Let everyone else do the hard work and work from home for a couple of days. It's not going to kill you or make anything worse. remember who you're doing this for: you and Mokuba."

Seto took a deep breath and released a heavy sigh. He could see the peeking of light blue peering behind dark blue night clouds.

"I wish...I wish we could stay here forever..."

Joey stared at Seto's profile. He could remember when Seto said the same thing not too long ago.

"That would be okay...until we started starving."

Seto narrowed his eyes. "Deja Vu..." He whispered. "Why do I remember us having this conversation."

"Seto...when you've had a trip like this...I'm sure anything is Deja Vu. Don't think too much about it. We're going to enjoy this moment as we have now...and then we're going to fix this. We're going to fix everything and make it better and you'll come out of this situation as the best person the world has ever seen."


	10. Sobriety

_Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right_

_Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear_

_'Cause though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

-**Of Monsters and Men, **_**Little Talks**_

-Graduation-

"Congratulations to all of our students for passing yet another milestone in your life. May you prosper in your life hereafter where not only one journey ends, but begins another."

The students of Domino high clapped, stomped, and hooted as they stood up with loud cheer that marked the end of their time as high school students. Some would go onto to bigger and better things, while others would spiral down, tangling themselves in nasty webs that could end one or two ways.

"We fucking did it, bro!" Joey wrapped his arm around Tristan"s neck pulling him against his side and kissing his temple. "I told you we would."

"Yeah, yeah, but that doesn't excuse all the bull shit I had to put up with in order for us to get here."

"Just think of it as though we had some good laughs, we had some fun times and we got some good ass."

Tristan shoved Joey away with a laugh as they walked across the green grass of the field where the graduation ceremony had just ended.

"What are you doing afterwards?"

"Go home. What can I do?"

"-What's the sense of accomplishing something great, if you can't celebrate it?"

Joey and Tristan stopped in their tracks as Seto Kaiba stood in front of them.

To say the least, it had taken a lot to get the three of them to this point. Joey's record wasn't exactly clean and neither was Seto's. Professor Duval had taken none too lightly to the fact that Seto Kaiba had nearly knocked his lights out, which had suspended the other for the entire week.

Kaiba had nearly lost it. His dark place within the grasp of the drugs hold on him was not pretty and after his talk with Joey, he knew things needed to change. He realized that there were many people out there that struggled, if not more, with much more heavy burdens. What he had to focus on was that he was strong individual, and strong, independent, tenacious teens didn't give up to the world of sin and depravity, but took their mistakes and their hardships and turned them into something special.

Of course, every now and then, it didn't hurt to dabble.

But dabbling wasn't excess and what he learned was to take his time and pace himself and to take it one day at a time. Everything would eventually work itself out.

Seto learned that his brother was who he lived for. Every day that he walked out of the house to school was because he wanted his brother to look at him and be proud to have such a role model in his life when there was no other. To look at Seto and say, 'He's the best brother I could ever ask for.'

Seto's week at home consisted on getting his business back on track. He wanted to work on new strategies for Kaiba Corp to get them to where they had once been in the world, and that was at the top. The only way he knew to do was through customer consensus and wanting to know what they wanted out of his company and to take that feedback and to make products worth marketing. Of course, a week wouldn't fix this problem, but with the help of Joey and a reluctant Tristan and the help of his company, which he swallowed the pill of faith in his employees, brainstormed a plethora of ideas. He quickly typed up a proposal and decided to leave the rest in the hands of his staff, while he worked on his school work.

Withdrawal of the toxins was a battle as well. Some nights, Seto found himself dialing Joey's number asking for a quick fix, but Joey didn't give in. He would travel to Seto's house late in the evening and take care of the other, after finding him in the corners in a fetal position, sweating profusely and crying. Sometimes they fought, sometimes they didn't, but the most important factor was getting Seto well and Joey had made a promise: He would fix it.

Professor Duval and Seto had a serious heart to heart where Seto was able to get a lot off of his chest about his hardships as the parental figure in Mokuba's life at his age and what a tremendous burden it put onto his young shoulders. He apologized for the whole ordeal in the classroom that evening. There was still enough time for Seto to pull his grades up, but it would require not only hours in extra credit, but hours in extra work. This was not only for his English course, but his other classes as well.

They needed Ryou.

The arrogant minx helped not only Seto, but Joey as well, which it took some convincing and biting of the tongue on Joey's part, but he managed to put up with the insults and realize that Ryou was probably their last hope since the both of them weren't exactly the most popular students of Domino High.

As soon as they were informed they would be graduating, Seto had a long talk with Roland who was taking care of Mokuba at his private home. On the drive over, Roland had told him the little Kaiba had done nothing, but think about Seto and ask about him and wonder when his older brother was going to ask for him back. It broke Seto's heart to hear his brother had been missing him just as much as he missed the little one, but he knew he couldn't see his little brother until he knew was okay. Until he knew he would be able to help himself and get himself together and in order.

It wasn't easy.

_As Seto walked into the spacious living room of Roland's private house, he found Mokuba at a large, classical black grand piano. As he listened to the classical rendition of Kings of Leon's Use Somebody, he smiled at Mokuba's talent. He knew his brother practice often at home or at school, but he had never actually sat and listened to the other play. He stayed quiet as his brother continued to play in the silence of the large room filling his ears with a sound that brought tears to his eyes. Seto shifted and the sound of his clothing alerted Mokuba, who abruptly stopped playing and lifted his head._

"_Seto?" He whispered as if he didn't know that the person standing in the middle of the room was his older brother. _

_Seto nodded and Mokuba jumped from the piano bench and ran over to Seto, stopping just a few feet away from the other. _

"_Mokuba."_

"_Is that really you Seto?"_

"_Yes..." Seto whispered brokenly and dropped to his knees, his eyes releasing hot tears down his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Mokuba. That person you saw just a couple of weeks ago, was not me. You know I wouldn't say those things to you. You know I would never hurt you that way, ever. You mean more to me than words could explain and I wasn't a good person to you or to myself. That's why I hadn't come to you. I needed to fix some things before I could ever have the nerve to say that I could be your brother once again."_

_Mokuba took a few steps closer, placing his hand against Seto's cheek and Seto closed his eyes leaning into the touch. _

"_I love you Seto."_

_At the feel of Mokuba's arms around his neck, Seto's eyes snapped open and he clutched at his the little arms around his neck as the river released from the dam that he couldn't hold onto anymore. _

_This was why he was here and he would be damned if anything else would keep him away from this feeling of joy and love. _

None of this would have happened had Joey not introduced him to pain and false pleasure.

So how did Seto and Joey resolve? How could Kaiba ever look Joey in the eyes and not remember the path Joey had taken him down?

_Seto was sitting at his desk one evening, a couple of days before graduation. He was overlooking some last minute changes to the gaming convention he and his staff had planned for the upcoming summer. Not only would it be something kids could enjoy of all ages, but as well as adults and himself. It would be a refreshing breath of air from all the stress he had to endure during his last term of school._

_There was a knock on his office door and Seto glanced at his watch looking at the time. _

_11:46 p.m.._

"_Who is it?" He called and listened carefully to who could possibly be knocking on his office door so late at night. _

"_It's me...It's Joey."_

_Seto sighed. "Come in." _

_Joey slowly opened the door and walked inside, closing the door quietly behind him. He was holding a large brown paper bag in his hand and he held it up. _

"_I brought you some dinner. Mokuba told me you were here, so I thought I would stop by and feed you. I know how you get sometimes."_

"_Thanks Joey. Come, sit."_

"_No, I just came by to drop this off." He walked over to the desk and placed the bag onto the table. "I also wanted to talk to you about a few things. We haven't been able to actually sit and talk to one another about what has happened to us over the past couple of months."_

"_Joey, that would require more than just the five minute talk you're expecting to have this evening. A lot has happened to us. Very few things that are actually good."_

"_Seto...everything is better now. I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry for what I brought out in you because you-"_

"_Joey, what you gave me was suppose to help me and though you may not believe it, it did help me. It helped humble me. It helped me realize that I don't know everything so there is no need to act as a pompous asshole because I own a great company. Things could happen that could take that away. I saw that Mokuba, he's so important to me. When you lose something like that, you'd do almost anything to have them back."_

"_I know." Joey nodded looking down at his wringing nervous hands. "I suffer every day that I don't have Serenity near me."_

"_I know." Seto tilted his head as he gave Joey a sympathetic look. "I know you miss your sister Joey, but you don't have to do what you're doing anymore. You don't have to live that life if you don't want to."_

_Joey snorted before biting his lip as he took in what Seto was saying. He lifted his head. "You don't know the hole I've dug myself already. You don't know about a lot of things in my past that I regret everyday. As much as I would love to get away from Bakura, he'll never let me out of it."_

"_What is it you need?"_

"_Seto...don't. Don't pity me. I know what I've done to myself and I'm willing to deal with the consequences. After all that I put you through-"_

"_I could hate you. I could say that I never want to see you again, but I haven't done that Joey. You've tried to fix what you thought you messed up. I could have said no. I could have flushed them, but I didn't it. It was my own choice to take it and I can't blame you. That is the reason why I won't hate you, Joey. As much as I know you want me to, I'm not going to hate you for my own mistakes. You tried, in your own way."_

_Joey laughed bitterly. "We're more than alike than we think."_

"_And I like to think we had some good times even when we sober."_

"_You don't know the half of it."_

"_I think you need to do as I have done, Joey and start over. I'm willing to help you do that. You just need to tell me what I can-"_

"_Seto...you saved my life and I don't even think you remember how." _

_Seto's brows closed in together as he stared at Joey trying to understand what he was talking about. When had he saved Joey's life?_

"_I know you won't remember because you were under influence and I refuse to tell you how because you've done so well for yourself since then I wouldn't want that sort of burden put on you. After tonight, I'm going to walk out of your office and stay as far away from you as I can. You don't need me as a friend."_

"_What if I don't want you to stay away from me?"_

"_You have no choice." Joey walked over to Seto and leaned down pressing his lips firmly against the other for a chaste kiss, before pulling back. "Thank you."_

_Seto licked his lips watching as Joey took his leave and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind himself. _

"_No, thank you, Joey."_

Joey stared at Seto as the other openly invited both him and Tristan to celebrate. What could he say? He had sworn he would stay away from the other because it was what he thought the other needed.

Joey turned to Tristan. "Could you give me a second Tristan?"

"Sure, Jo." He patted Joey's shoulder and walked away.

Joey swallowed thickly. "You're hard headed."

"I like to think persistent." Seto smirked and Joey laughed.

"As much as I would like to hang out with you, I'm sticking to what I said."

"I don't you have a choice in the matter. You should ask your sister about that."

Joey's eyes widened as he stared at the other. What had Seto meant by 'ask his sister'?

A red haired female who had been standing a little ways from Seto that Joey hadn't notice turned around and he gasped, holding his stomach at the sight of his sister. His beautiful, bright eyed sister who was smiling at him like an angelic creature standing in arms reach of him.

"Hi Joey." she beamed and Joey shook his head. This couldn't be true. Serenity wasn't standing here. The dirty mind games of withdrawal were playing tricks on his mind.

"Serenity?"

She nodded before flying at him full speed and slamming into his chest and wrapping her arms tightly around his middle. Joey pulled her head back, and cupped her face looking into her eyes. She was here? She was holding him?

"Joey, it's me." She whispered reassuringly. "I'm here."

Joey pulled her head to his chest and wrapped his arms around her, tears spilling into the red locks. He looked up at Seto who was giving him a warm smile as Mokuba stood beside his brother and wrapped his arm around his older brother's waist.

"Like I said, you don't have a choice."

Joey gave a small laugh as he pulled back and looked down at his sister, pressing his against her forehead and closing his eyes at the emotions that were soaring through his body.

"I can't believe this is real. You don't know what I've done to have you back Serenity."

"And don't mention it." Seto advised. "We're past that and that has been taken care as well. Let's start over."

Joey nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Serenity's temple and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He turned back calling Tristan and Ryou who had been standing a little ways off and they walked over to him.

"Dinner." Joey said wiping his eyes from his tears. "I'm starving." He said and everyone laughed.

"When are you not?" Ryou said and Joey shoved him playfully as they all began to walk across the field.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_We're no longer deluded, Joey. We have everything we could ever want and anything we could possibly have." Seto whispered against the other's lips. "We have fought, We have taught, and we have learned, and now it's time for us to love."_

"_For once I can say, this feeling of safety, this feeling of completion, of want...Seto, you don't know what you've done for me."_

"_Joey," Seto's thumb caressed Joey's cheek. "You don't know what you've done for me."_

FIN.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So Chapters 9 and 10 ended in NO WAY that I wished they had, but I begin having second thoughts about the story and then after having sit for so long before I wrote the Epilogue...I said what the hell. Might as well finish it because one thing I hate is to have something unfinished. So I hoped you like, if you didn't, I understand, haha.

Below is a preview to my next fic called 'The Purpose'. If you wish to learn more about it, read my profile.

KC

* * *

Sample from _The Purpose  
_

Chapter: Past

The bath was both warm and relaxing. He didn't know the last time he was able to enjoy such a moment, but he was sure that tonight he would push a lot of things from his mind.

Maybe except for one.

He had been on the road too long and without any sensual pleasures and he could feel his poor manhood straining. But with this idea in mind, he only had a brothel that he would be able to attend that would lead to bad things and besides that fact, he wasn't interested in the beauty of women.

Seeing Joseph's lean, yet muscular build as he laid posted up against the counter, his hat hiding the mysterious eyes until he lifted his head and almost took Seto's breath away. This moment was indeed ruined when said law enforcer opened his mouth. How he wanted to shut those lips up with a nasty, yet firm kiss that would keep the blond from talking out of his ass. To have the other on his back, touching himself and realizing that this town didn't exist and only him and Seto were in it, enjoying forbidden bliss that if anyone found out, would have them shot. Joseph would want it rough once he felt just how deep Seto could get when he hit that magical spot hidden inside his tight body.

A knock on the door alerted Seto out of his thoughts and he almost jumped out of his skin as he bid them to come in.

"Oh sir!" The young red-haired woman blushed as she turned around quickly, blushing maddeningly as she held a pile of clothing. "I-I-I'm sorry." She stammered shyly. "I'm so sorry sir." With trembling hands she placed the clothes onto a nearby surface and made her way to the door.

"Wait!" Seto said and the girl stopped in the step. "Aren't I supposed to give you something?"

"N-no sir."

"Turn around." Seto said softly and the girl turned to him. Around her eye was a darkening bruise that almost made Seto cringe had he not been used to it. But on her youthful face and the fact that she was woman nonetheless, he didn't take it too lightly. "Come closer."

She walked over to him slowly, holding her hands in front of her nearing the tub. She knelt beside him and reached into the water grabbing his rag. He grabbed her wrist, forcing her to drop the rag.

"Did you not call me over to wash you?"

"No, I didn't." He glared. "I was going to ask you what happened to your face."

"It's nothing..." She turned away from him. "Would you like me to take your other clothes as well?"

"You look very familiar." He said ignoring her question.

"Probably because you've seen my brother Joseph. He was talking about you earlier. He called you the fancy from the North. You should ignore him though. When he's had a bad day at work, he tends to get a little cranky."

"A little cranky? He jumped down my throat as soon as I came down the stairs. I don't know where your brother gets his manners, but it's certainly unlike yours."

The young woman blushed a deeper shade of red. "Thank you." She whispered.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Serenity. May I ask yours?"

"Eli..." He felt almost horrible when the false name left his lips for lying to such an innocent face, but he still had to keep up pretenses. He reached behind himself and grabbed his denim pants from the chair that was behind him and he reached into one of the many pockets. He pulled out a small gold coin and held it out to her.

"Oh my," She gasped taking the small coin. "This is awfully pretty. You sure you want to be just giving this away?" She asked.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "You do know what this is?"

"Why its gold, but we ain't seen none of this around these parts yet. We've only heard about it. Where'd you happen to come by some, Mr. Fancy Pants?" She gave him a joking grin.

"A relative that recently passed away, left me an inheritance."

"That why you traveling?"

"Yes." He sat up, alerting Serenity who backed away a little in surprise. "I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone about this. I'm giving you this in secret."

She raised an eyebrow. "How many people you think I can convince that I just found this in the dirt? They're going to pin it back to you, Eli."

"Not if you don't say anything. Now I'm trusting you with this."

Serenity gave him a slow nod and stood up. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening, Eli. If you need me this evening, I'm in room 2." She grabbed his clothes and left the room

\||/

The next morning came too quickly. Seto and Mokuba found themselves in Téa's kitchen woofing down eggs, bacon, and old fashioned, homemade biscuits, with a side of fresh milk.

"I'm going to the stables after breakfast Seto. I wanted to check on Cally and Kesara."

"Fair enough." Seto said as he drank the rest of his milk. "I'm going to head to the general store to pick up some things for tomorrow's trip. You'll be alright?" Seto asked his little brother and Mokuba nodded with a laugh.

"Of course Seto. I'm only going to the stables."

Seto shrugged. "If you need anything, please come find me, but don't forget our promise."

"Okay! Geez, mom." Mokuba stood from the table and exited the kitchen.

The trip to the general store was uneventful, but it was productive. Seto was able to obtain some dry goods and materials that him and Mokuba would need for the unexpected journey ahead. He took the small amount of goods back to his room and placed them within his sack before heading to the window for a curious look. Across the street at Duke's, were the two gentlemen from the day before, which included Joseph who was walking with his arm around another white haired male, who looked almost like the stable boy except seemed a bit older and his face lacked the boyish image of Ryou. They walked into the saloon leaving behind the brunet who was approached by the red head that had kept Seto's company last night.

Seto pulled away from the curtain and decided he would take a trip to Duke's.

Duke's was a medium sized establishment that seemed to be everyone's favorite pastime. When he walked into the place, the men were laughing spiritedly while the barely clad women that surrounded them, talked and acted animatedly. Some of the women were dancing on the small tables, some were lifting their skirts over men heads and giggled loudly when they were pulled into the laps of the men.

Seto walked immediately over to the bar and took his seat as he waited to be served. He took his hat from his head and placed it on the bar beside him.

"What can I get for you fella?" Asked a male with a dark hair pulled into a ponytail. He had a slender face, but perfectly arched brows above green eyes.

"Shot of bourbon."

"You new to town?" He asked and Seto nodded.

"Only briefly though."

"Shot of bourbon coming right up."

Seto looked around, the sounds of the piano in an upbeat tempo made some women dance on the stage further down from the entrance of the bar. Seto looked up at the clock. These people were acting as if it were well in the evening and they had one too many drinks. It was only ten o' clock.

He took his offered drink with a small thanks, which he thought would have been a silent implication for the bartender to leave him, but the dark haired leaned on the bar, staring at him eminently.

"Can I help you with something?" Seto said looking around the bar, to avoid eye contact with the bartender.

"You enjoying your stay in Little Domino? We're not a big town, but we know how to please." He smirked.

"Indeed you do. Is this all the entertainment in this town?"

"What type of fun you looking for? I'm sure Mr. Hawkins showed you our-"

"-Whorehouse." Seto finished. He threw back his drink and winced. "Not interested."

"-But it seems you've taken a likin' to my wife!"

The bar silenced as everyone turned their attention to the male that had just melted the vivacious vibe throughout the saloon. Seto stared at him, the look of pure hatred on the other brunet's face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, I was informed about your charity, as she so called it." He closed the distance between Seto and himself and grabbed the collar of Seto's shirt yanking him forward. "I'm not too fond of men offering gifts to my gal-"

"-Tristan, please!" Serenity cried from the distance as she hurried towards them, her heels clicking with every step. "It meant nothing."

"I'm talking to this pig, Serenity!" He grounded out, shaking Seto.

"You should let go of me." Seto said calmly, but there was an undertone of warning in his voice.

Tristan yanked Seto from the stool and tossed him into the floor. Everyone in the saloon watched with dropped jaws and worried eyes.

"Boy, I'm about to remind you about who's the law around here so you know better to watch yourself-"

"Hold it!" Shouted a voice from the distance and the white haired male Seto had seen talking to Joseph stepped forward. His voice made everyone still, even Seto who looked at him from his position on the wooden floor. He walked over to Seto holding out his hand, and Seto could see the gold starred badge labeled 'Sheriff'.

"Sheriff Bakura." The white- haired one greeted and Seto took his hand as he was helped to his feet.

"Eli." He replied brushing his clothing.

Bakura eyed him as if he were trying to read the other's face, his jaw twitching as he chewed on something thoughtfully. Everyone seemed to wait with bated breath one the decision that their leader was going to make. He crossed his hands behind his back and looked at Tristan before uttering one word:

"Apologize."

"Sir-"

"You heard what I said, now apologize to him."

"Bakura, did you not here what I said he did with my wife?"

"Then I would advise you to keep a shorter leash on your wife, am I not correct?"

Seto looked towards the bar, finding Joey looking rather uncomfortable at the mention of his sister in such a crude manner.

"Besides," Bakura continued. "I'm sure Mrs. Taylor can attest that anything that might have happened between her and said Eli, was just innocent fun. He doesn't look threatening! Now apologize because I don't want my morning ruined by petty affairs."

Tristan turned to Seto with hatred in his eyes and a glare. "I apologize." He bit out.

With that he grabbed Serenity's wrist roughly and yanked her towards the door. Serenity gave one last look to Seto, her eyes pleading before disappearing behind the swinging doors.

"As you were." Bakura announced to the saloon and everyone went back to what they were doing significantly down a notch than before. Bakura placed a hand on the small of Seto's back. "I'm quite sorry about some of my men's.. mindless behavior." Bakura said as if her were tasting the words. He leaned over a shot a large wad of spit into a tin beside his stool which he took a seat onto. "Move down."

Joseph did as he was told with a disgruntled groan as Seto took his place on his seat.

"Drink?" Bakura asked with an eyebrow raised, his lips at the edge of his glass of a dark amber liquid. Seto nodded and Bakura ordered him another shot of bourbon. "How come you didn't hit 'im?" Bakura leaned into Seto, who backed away from such close proximity.

"I like to avoid violence as much as possible. Is there a catch to this hospitable behavior? I only came in here for a quick break."

"Why, that's what we all come in here for. Ain't that right Joseph?" Bakura's eyes never left Seto as Joey nodded in agreement. "Where you from Eli?"

"West."

"Where West?"

"_West_." Seto emphasized, his eyes boring into the dark brown pupils of the man sitting in front of him. Bakura made him uncomfortable and he was sure that deep down underneath the cordial drink, there was a hidden agenda beneath the questioning eyes. Bakura's lips were tight, until he burst into a guttural chuckle, hitting Seto in the arm as if they had been bestfriend's since the beginning of time.

"Boy, I like you!" He said through his laughter. "You seem very reserved, but underneath all that debonair, you gotta fire in you ready to be free." He looked down to the holsters at Seto's waist. "What kind of gun is that?"

Bakura went to reach for it, but Seto placed his hand over the gun to shield from Bakura's roaming eyes.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

Bakura smirked. "Don't forget whose town you in. So the next time I hear you interfering with one of my boy's woman, we're going to have some problems and we don't want that, now do we?" He cautioned, but Seto didn't respond. "I thought so." Bakura said with a growing smile. "Now, Mr. Eli, if that is your real name, you come into my town with your haughty attitude and your bull shit story about some traveling east to visit family and expect me to believe that. I see things." He pointed to his eye. "And I hear things." He then pointed to his ear. "I'm always watching Mr. Eli, so don't get yourself into any unnecessary trouble. I don't take to heavy to foreigners." He threw back his drink and picked up his hat to the right of him, placing it on his head. "You enjoy the rest of your day in Little Domino, Mr. Eli." He tipped his hat and jumped from his stool before walking out of the saloon.


End file.
